Sur ta route
by parys
Summary: Dans cette histoire, Alice est toujours humaine et Jasper fait déjà partit de la famille Cullen lorsqu'ils se rencontrent à Forks...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai écris ça il y a un bail, si vous aimez, je pourrais continuer, sinon...

En espérant que ça vous plaise

Bonne lecture et merci pour tous vos com

Votre bien dévoué,

Sandra

* * *

SUR TA ROUTE

Une nouvelle journée dans une nouvelle ville misérable de par sa taille, peut-être pourrais-je me sentir mieux ici, peut-être pourrais-je me terrer comme j'en ressens le besoin, sans mes amis près de moi, ceux là même que je ne parvenais plus à supporter, sans question, ni réponses à offrir.

Ici, je pourrais être celle que je suis devenu, celle qui veut juste qu'on la laisse tranquille.

- Alice, je t'ai laissé tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin sur la table du salon, m'expliqua Anna en pénétrant dans ma nouvelle chambre, je te laisse te débrouiller

Je me contentais de hocher la tête en la regardant partir.

La pauvre n'avait certainement pas dû prendre toute la mesure de la tache lorsqu'elle accepta l'offre de sa sœur de devenir ma marraine, en règle général en acceptant ça, on ne pense pas aux conséquences.

Ma mère venait de succomber à un accident stupide, elle avait trébuché sur l'échafaudage de notre maison en construction et s'était rompue le cou... vraiment, vraiment stupide, surtout quand vous avez l'habitude de boire dès neuf heure du matin.

Je n'avais jamais connus mon père, du moins, lui n'avait jamais voulut me connaître, alors lorsque ma chère maman mourut, je ne pus qu'atterrir chez tante Anna. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, depuis que mon père avait abandonné ma mère et que par cause à effet, elle s'était vautré dans l'alcool, tante Anna avait finit par couper les ponts avec elle.

Jusqu'ici, j'avais vécu toute ma vie à New Yoks, une ville qui me convenait parfaitement bien avant l'accident, mais même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir à ma mère, qui à mon sens avait provoqué elle même sa mort, j'étais anéantis, elle avait été tout pour moi depuis tellement longtemps, mes amis, mes amours, mes passions n'étaient rien comparés à elle, je l'aimais au delà du possible, même lorsqu'elle buvait au point que je sois obligé de l'emmener aux urgences, même lorsqu'elle était incapable de tenir son rôle de mère parce que trop bourré, même lorsqu'elle me disait que je n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse, je l'aimais et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à faire, c'était mourir d'une des façons les plus ridicules qui soit.

En secouant la tête pour me débarrasser de ses pensées inutiles, je baladais mon regard sur le décor autour de moi, les murs étaient violet... mon dieu! Anna avait acheté un mobilier de petite fille, tout était de couleur pastel, tout était criant, ce qui lui paraissait joyeux à elle, me donnait envi de courir.

Je souriais faiblement en me levant pour ranger mes vêtements dans la commode, essayant de ne pas trop m'inquiéter au sujet de cette nouvelle vie, cette ville minuscule qu'était Forks, cette nouvelle école, je n'avais aucune envie de devoir refaire le même cinéma que dans l'ancienne, trouver des excuses minables pour expliquer pourquoi je ressemblais à une malade mentale lorsque je me statufiais soudainement, parfois, cela pouvait durer une bonne minute et je savais de quoi j'avais l'air dans ces moments là.

J'avais vu ma mère tomber... je l'avais vu mourir, en une seconde, sur le cou, la nuque percutant violemment l'une des poutres, j'avais tout vu pendant mon cour de math. Je m'étais brusquement levé en poussant un cri strident et lorsque la vision me libéra, je me mis à courir aussi vite qu'il me fut possible jusqu'au parking, grimpant dans ma voiture pour rejoindre le chantier.

Mais bien sur, c'était déjà trop tard, je ne pouvais voir que l'avenir proche, quelques jours au maximum, mais ce jour là, je savais que que le danger était immédiat, j'avais reconnu le tailleur que ma mère portait le matin même, je savais qu'elle devait se rendre sur le chantier en fin de matinée et je savais que je n'aurais aucune chance d'empêcher cela.

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, me ramenant brutalement à la réalité, je pivotais vers le lit pour l'attraper en prenant soudainement conscience que je pleurais. J'attrapais mon portable d'une main tout en essuyant mes larmes de l'autre et décrocha après avoir prit une grande inspiration.

- Oui?

- Alice! S'écria Debby, comment va?

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit en souriant, Debby avait bien été la seule me traitant le plus normalement qu'il lui fut possible, elle avait de la peine pour moi, mais certainement pas la pitié que je lisais dans le regard des autres.

- Bien, c'est... étrange, c'est très vert, riais-je en regardant par la fenêtre

- Tu sais que mon offre tient toujours si tu veux, me rappela-t-elle

- C'est gentil à toi et à ta mère, mais je pense que changer un peu air ne me fera pas de mal, répondis-je doucement

- Pas de mal! S'indigna-t-elle faussement, ne vais-je pas horriblement te manquer?

- Tu me manques déjà horriblement, Debby

Je l'entendis soupirer de manière théâtrale

- Je vais venir te voir pendant les vacances, promit-elle, si tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi si facilement, tu rêves!

Sa mère hurla son nom et elle lui répondit en hurlant à son tour, me forçant à éloigner le combiné de mon oreille

- Il faut que j'y aille! Grommela-t-elle, ma mère veut me présenter le nouvel homme de sa vie, ce ne sera que le troisième cette année, je te rappelle vite

- A bientôt, Debby, soufflais-je tristement en raccrochant

J'étais comme elle, du moins, tout comme mon ami, j'étais toujours souriante, de bonne humeur et maintenant que j'avais perdu ça, comment appel t-on cette chose? L'insouciance? Oui, j'avais soudainement pris dix ans en un laps de temps ridiculement court. En scrutant mon téléphone le sourire aux lèvres, je prenais conscience que je ne reviendrais plus jamais en arrière, Debby allait vraiment me manquer, pensais-je en soupirant.

PREMIERS JOURS

J'étais arrivé tôt à l'école ce matin, lâchant un rire lorsque je garais ma voiture sur le parking, les locaux étaient... petits, entourés d'une sorte de bois, rien à voir avec ce dont j'étais habitué. Contrairement à mon habitude, je m'étais contenté d'un simple jean, un pull et des baskets, tout cela agrémenté d'une jolie paire de lunette dont je n'avais besoin que pour lire, mais derrière lesquelles je comptais bien me cacher.

J'allais rapidement prendre mon emploi du temps et me pressais de me rendre à mon premier cour, la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur le sol et mes écouteurs m'empêchant d'entendre ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Ma première matinée se passa relativement bien, en fait, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de poser les yeux sur ma voisine de table. Lorsque la sonnerie annonça qu'il était temps de se rendre à la cafétéria, j'allais m'acheter de quoi déjeuner et m'installais seule à une table, grignotant mon sandwich d'une main tout en dessinant sur mon cahier de croquis de l'autre.

Bien souvent, je faisais des portraits de mes amis, de ma mère et parfois des gens que je voyais en rêves, mais que jamais au grand jamais je n'avais rencontré. Je passais donc une bonne heure à griffonner un visage quelconque avant de rejoindre mon prochain cour dès que la sonnerie se fit entendre.

Un mois plus tard...

Mes journées étaient toutes les mêmes, les cours pendant lesquelles je m'évertuais à rester dans mon coin et je dois avouer que mon nouveau look m'avait grandement aidé pour rester à l'écart. Je rentrais ensuite directement chez moi où je passais mon temps libre à lire. En règle général, je partais me promener en pleine nature chaque week end, la passion pour la photo que j'avais développé à New York m'avait suivit ici, les sujets étaient simplement différents, même s'il n'était plus question d'un style urbain, les paysages que m'offrait les environs étaient absolument magnifiques, je n'avais à me plaindre, ni pour la photo, ni pour le dessin.

Au cour de mes promenades, j'avais découverts de nombreux coins où je me faisais un plaisir de passer la journée si le temps me le permettait.

Debby m'avait appelé chaque jour pour prendre de mes nouvelles, elle était particulièrement heureuse depuis qu'elle avait rencontré son nouveau petit ami, elle avait passé des heures à me conter leur rencontre et les plans qu'elle prévoyait déjà pour leur avenir commun après seulement quelques semaines de fréquentation.

Nous étions vendredi, comme chaque jour à l'heure du déjeuner, je me rendais à la cafétéria pour manger à la même table, la place était discrète et reculé, personne n'était jamais venu m'ennuyer pour mon plus grand bonheur. Dès que j'eus terminé, je me levais promptement, mon sac à dos sur l'épaule et mon cahier de croquis sous le bras et me dirigea vers mon cour d'histoire lorsque je le vis.

Je me statufiais avec la sensation d'être devant un fantôme, nos yeux se rencontrèrent et pendant ce qui me parus une éternité, je fus parfaitement incapable de me détacher de ses iris dorés...

- Impossible, murmurai-je pour moi-même

Lorsqu'on mon cerveau fit remonter l'information que ses yeux étaient également fixés sur moi, je me pressais de me détourner et au lieu de me rendre à mon prochain cour, je marchais aussi vite qu'il me fut possible vers le parking pour rentrer chez moi.

Assise dans la voiture, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir mon cahier, c'était lui, l'homme dont je rêvais si souvent et j'étais tout bonnement décontenancé. J'avais dessiné ses traits avec une telle exactitude, dans mes rêves, ses yeux étaient parfois rouges, d'autres fois dorés, j'avais fais de nombreux croquis de son visage.

Je restais un moment immobile dans la voiture, scrutant le dessin avec minutie, le caressant du bout des doigts. J'avais toujours été persuadé que mes rêves n'avaient aucuns rapports avec les visions qui m'apparaissaient alors que j'étais parfaitement réveillé, j'avais toujours pensé qu'il ne s'agissait là que de rêves, étonnement précis, soit, mais de simples rêves. Il me fallut pratiquement un quart d'heure pour me décider à démarrer la voiture et deux fois plus de temps pour rentrer chez moi tant je roulais lentement.

Lorsque je fus enfin devant la maison, je soupirais, toujours pas remise de l'expérience et gêné de ne pas avoir été plus discrète, le pauvre avait dû me prendre pour une folle.

Je rentrais chez moi en marchant à une vitesse affligeante, épuisé je montais directement à l'étage pour prendre un bain et m'installer dans mon lit avec un bon bouquin.

Le lendemain matin, je me préparais à sortir en engouffrant quelques affaires dans mon sac pour passer la journée à prendre des photos et me détendre dans la nature, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser perturber par cette étrange expérience. Au moment même ou j'allais sortir de la maison, le téléphone se mit à sonner

- Oui?

- Alice, c'est Anna, je voulais prendre des nouvelles

- Je vais bien Anna, j'allais justement aller faire un tour, prendre quelques photos et profiter de la nature...

- Tu profite de la nature, toi? Me demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise

- Oui, de toute façon, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici

- Je sais, ça ne doit pas être facile...

- Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, la coupai-je, en fait, je crois que ça me fait du bien

- Tant mieux, écoute, je pense revenir du Brésil la semaine prochaine, je te rappellerais pour te tenir au courant, on pourra faire une sortie

- J'ai hâte, tu pourras cuisiné, rigolais-je, parce que c'est toujours pas mon truc

- On se fera un super week end, promit, bye ma belle

- Salut

L'appelle d'Anna avait suffit à lui tout seul pour me mettre le sourire aux lèvres, rien ne semblait pouvoir me gâcher la journée.

Je passais la matinée à flâner près de la rivière, à prendre des photos de tout ce que je pouvais trouver, lorsque mon estomac me fit remarquer qu'il était temps de me nourrir, je m'arrêtais pour manger le sandwich que j'avais préparé, la seule chose que j'étais capable de me faire sans avoir à le recracher. J'étalais une couverture dans l'herbe et m'installa tranquillement devant le paysage, la musique me servant de compagnie.

Je fis ensuite une erreur en m'allongeant puisque je m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte et lorsque j'ouvris enfin les yeux, il faisait nuit.

J'étais incapable de retrouver mon chemin dans le noir, après une bonne heure me contentant de tourner en rond, désespéré, je commençais à me dire que j'allais devoir passer la nuit à la belle étoiles, chose qui ne m'aurait pas dérangé outre mesure si j'avais au moins eu le nécessaire pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en pleine nuit? Entendis-je sèchement derrière mon dos

Je me retournais en sursautant, priant le ciel pour que l'homme face à moi dont je n'arrivais pas à voir les traits n'était pas une sorte de pervers.

- Je me suis perdu, murmurai-je

Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'empara de mon bras sans ménagement et m'entraina avec lui

- Heu... tu arrives à voir quelque chose?

- Je connais très bien les lieux, comment as-tu pu te perdre ici en pleine nuit?

- Hé bien, je suis venu passer la journée dans le coin et j'ai eu la bonne idée de m'endormir

- Passer la journée dans le coin? Répéta-t-il, ne sais-tu pas que les bêtes sauvages se baladent ici?

- Et bien, non, je suis de New York et les seules bêtes sauvages là bas sont les pervers et les meurtriers

Il ricana doucement et se tut, je ne sais pas comment il s'y était prit, mais cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais devant ma voiture, garé sur une route éclairé par les lampadaires, lorsque le garçon se retourna pour me faire face, j'eus un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant l'homme qui hantait mes rêves et que j'avais reconnus à l'école la veille.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules distraitement

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Heu... oui, merci de m'avoir aidé, marmonnais-je en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture

Il hocha la tête, je montais dans ma voiture et lorsque je me tournais pour le saluer de nouveau, il avait disparut.


	2. Chapter 2

VISION

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que j'avais rencontré Jasper dans les bois, depuis, nous nous étions à quelques reprises croisés dans les couloirs, mais jamais adressé de nouveau la parole.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser du fait qu'il était apparut dans mes rêves à plusieurs reprises, c'était si étrange, alors je décidais pour ma santé mental de laisser ça de côté, d'éviter d'y penser autant que possible et de l'éviter pour ne pas rendre les choses plus difficile.

Ma tante avait passé tout un week end avec moi et je dois avouer que ça m'avait permit de me changer les idées, je regrettais un peu le fait qu'elle ne puisse rester plus longtemps, mais elle adorait son travail de reporter et je ne voulais pas qu'elle chamboule toute sa vie à cause de moi, par ailleurs, même si je me sentais un peu seule, j'étais parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi.

Je rentrais de cour un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, je m'étais sentis mal toute la journée et l'infirmière m'avait vivement conseillé de rentrer chez moi après avoir prit ma température.

Je prenais donc une douche en rentrant, puis je m'installais devant la télévision avec un pot de glace sur les genoux et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour m'endormir.

Je me réveillais en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, totalement choqué par le cauchemar que je venais de faire, la glace s'était renversé sur le sol et j'eus toutes les difficultés du monde à prendre conscience que j'étais revenu à la réalité.

Je pivotais légèrement pour poser les pieds par terre et restais un moment immobile accoudé à mes genoux, les mains plaquées sur mon visage. Ce que je venais de voir était horriblement effrayant et depuis que j'avais pris conscience que mes rêves n'étaient pas de simples rêves, je ne pouvais pas en faire abstraction comme je l'aurais pourtant souhaité, il allait se passer quelque chose de grave, quelque chose d'horrible et le fait que je le vois dans mon rêve me permettrait peut-être d'essayer de l'empêcher

- Comment l'empêcher sans me mettre en cause? Murmurai-je en soupirant

Jasper et sa famille n'étaient pas normal, j'en étais sur à présent, je ne savais pas ce qu'ils étaient et je ne voulais pas le savoir, mais malgré leur étrange différence, je ne parvenais pas à supporter l'idée de ne rien faire pour les aider. Je n'étais pas parvenu à sauver ma mère par manque de temps, hors mes rêves paraissaient me donner ce laps de temps qui m'avais tant manqué pour lui éviter l'accident, alors je devais essayer, je voulais essayer...

J'avais entendu parler du chef de famille, il était médecin à l'hôpital de Seattle, il n'était évidement pas question pour moi d'aller le voir, d'une part parce qu'il ne me croirait certainement pas et d'autre part parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je me doutais qu'ils étaient différents, même si je ne savais pas vraiment en quoi, j'étais certaine qu'il serait dangereux pour moi de me faire connaître.

Je décidais donc de faire la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit après une bonne heure de réflexion. Je devais écrire une lettre et l'adresser à cet homme.

Je me levais pour atteindre la console et ouvrir le tiroir dans lequel se trouvait le papier à lettre, j'attrapais un stylo et m'installa sur une chaise autour de la table.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais écrire, devais-je décrire la scène exact que j'avais vu en rêve? Devais-je révéler être une sorte de voyante? Comment parvenir à convaincre avec quelques mots?

_Monsieur Cullen, _

_Vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous connais pas. Je vous pris cependant de lire attentivement cette lettre et de faire le nécessaire pour protéger votre famille._

_Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails en essayant de vous expliquer comment je sais ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler, je vais donc entrer dans le vif du sujet en espérant que vous me croirez sur parole._

_Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'indication précise sur le jour ou cela arrivera, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce sera durant une matinée ensoleillé et qu'il y aura de la neige._

_Trois membres de votre famille seront attaqués dans les bois par trois personnes aux iris rouges perçant la lumière du jour. La jolie blonde sera la première à périr, puis le géant qui essayera de la défendre, pour finir par une petite femme brune aux cheveux mi-longs. Ces gens bruleront leurs corps en plein milieu des bois après les avoir... démembrés?_

_Je n'en sais pas plus et je m'en excuse. Je sais que cela peut vous paraître étrange, mais je détenais une information que je ne pouvais pas en toute conscience garder pour moi._

_Vous êtes différents et à ma façon, je le suis également. Vous ne voulez pas être découvert, sachez que je ne le souhaite pas non plus._

_En espérant que vous parviendrez à éviter cette tragédie, _

Je relisais la lettre encore et encore, me demandant si cela suffirait à attiser sa curiosité et surtout à provoquer sa prudence. Je pliais la lettre en me demandant si je devais l'envoyer ou aller la déposer directement à l'hôpital. Je la laissais sur la table et entrepris d'aller nettoyer les dégâts que la glace avait laissé sur le tapis.

Lorsqu'enfin j'eus terminé ma besogne, je montais à l'étage pour aller faire ma toilette et me changer, je n'avais plus de fièvre, je décidais donc d'aller en cours et comme il était encore très tôt, de passer à l'hôpital afin d'y déposer la lettre.

J'avais réellement très peur à l'idée d'être découverte, mais je pensais qu'envoyer une telle lettre par la poste n'était pas très prudent, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se perde et surtout pas qu'elle arrive entre les mains de n'importe qui.

Il me fallut une bonne heure pour arriver à l'hôpital, il n'était qu'un peu plus de six heure du matin. J'interpellais une infirmière afin qu'elle m'indique où se trouver le bureau du Dr Cullen, mais elle m'informa qu'il était de garde et me proposa d'aller le chercher.

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'attendre, m'empressais-je de répondre, il n'est pas nécessaire de le déranger, je vais juste lui laisser le courrier sous la porte

L'infirmière plissa légèrement les yeux, puis hocha la tête en me faisant signe de la suivre. Après avoir arpenté de nombreux couloirs, elle m'indiqua une porte du doigt. Effectivement, sur la porte blanche était accroché une plaque doré avec son nom, je me baissais pour glisser la lettre en question sous la porte et me pressais de me retourner pour partir, en marchant dans le couloir, je croisais un homme blond à la peau aussi blafarde que celle de Jasper et aux iris identiques, il posa les yeux sur moi et je m'empressais de fuir son regard tout en pressant d'avantage le pas, espérant qu'il ne m'avait pas réellement remarqué. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner pour m'assurer que c'était bien lui, pour être sur qu'il allait entrer dans son bureau, ce qu'il fit, non sans remarquer que je m'étais retourné.

En soupirant, j'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, je voulais sortir rapidement de cet hôpital. Sur le chemin de l'école, je priais silencieusement pour ne pas avoir à croiser Jasper.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et je replongeais dans mon quotidien en tentant de ne pas prêter attention à la famille Cullen, ce qui était relativement facile, sauf lorsque je me retrouvais à la cafétéria.

J'avais arraché les pages sur lesquelles étaient dessiné le visage de Jasper de mon cahier de croquis craignant que quelqu'un l'aperçoive. Comme à mon habitude, j'étais assise seule à ma table, lorsque je vis brusquement une ombre se planter devant moi, je relevais la tête pour découvrir l'un des Cullen me scrutant avec intérêt, je ne me souvenais plus de son prénom, il avait les cheveux cuivré et était presque aussi grand que l'homme que j'avais vu dans ma vision.

- Oui? Soupirais-je en tentant de garder mon calme

- Puis-je te parler? Se contenta-t-il de me demander en s'installant sur la chaise en face de moi

Je n'avais apparemment pas le choix en la matière, il étira un léger sourire, je levais les yeux sur la table à laquelle il avait l'habitude de s'assoir avec sa famille pour remarquer qu'ils avaient tous leurs regards rivés sur nous, comme le reste de la cafétéria d'ailleurs.

- Je n'aime pas me faire remarquer, alors fais vite

- Je voulais simplement apprendre à te connaître, tu es toujours assise ici, toute seule, répondit-il en haussant les épaules

Pourquoi se fichait-il de moi de la sorte? Cela faisait des mois que j'étais dans cette école, des mois que je restais assise à cette table, seule et il voulait me faire croire qu'il avait un soudain intérêt pour pour ma personne. Je roulais des yeux en réajustant mes lunettes, de plus en plus mal à l'aise

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondis-je en rangeant mon cahier de croquis dans mon sac

Il posa brusquement sa main sur le cahier, ce qui eut le don de stopper net mon geste

- Puis-je? Me demanda-t-il en scrutant le cahier

- Non

Il lâcha de suite le cahier en m'adressant un sourire repentant. Je refermais mon sac en essayant de faire abstraction des regards autour de nous, moi qui avait tout fait pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi depuis mon arrivé, c'était raté. Ça m'apprendra à essayer d'aider...

Se doutait-il que la lettre venait de moi? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il était soudainement venu me parler? Ce n'était certainement pas dû au hasard

- Je... je dois aller en cours, murmurais-je en me pressant de quitter la table

- Ça n'a pas encore sonné, contra-t-il

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de me diriger rapidement vers la sortie, je n'avais aucune envie que qui que ce soit apprenne pour mes visions, en particulier cette famille étrange, même si je ne savais pas qui ils étaient, j'étais sur d'une chose, ils étaient dangereux, pas assez pour trembler en leur présence, mais assez pour que je m'en méfie.

Je me demandais si retourner en cours était la meilleurs chose à faire, je n'avais aucune envi de me faire coincer par l'un d'eux, si ce garçon était brusquement venu me parler, c'était forcement qu'il devait être au courant, comme le reste de sa famille.

Je soupirais en traversant le couloir et fus soudainement bousculé, je me tournais pour voir de qui il s'agissait, priant pour que ce ne soit pas un autre Cullen, mais j'eus la surprise de découvrir deux filles qui riaient à pleines dents en me scrutant.

- Franchement, regarde là, non, Edward ne pourrait pas s'intéresser à elle, impossible

Je fronçais les sourcils, puis secoua la tête en continuant mon chemin, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec deux pétasses décérébrés.

- Hé! Attends! S'écria l'autre

- Pas de temps à perdre, grommelais-je

L'une d'elle posa la main sur mon épaule et je me retournais folle de rage qu'on m'emmerde pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

- Quoi! Sifflai-je

Elle recula de deux pas pour retourner près de son amie

- On voulait juste connaître ton secret, ricana l'autre, comment un laideron comme toi peut attirer l'attention d'un dieu comme Cullen

J'étirais un sourire mauvais, ôta lentement mes lunettes pour les mettre dans ma poche et m'approchais des deux grognasses.

- En fait, il est venu me demander si je connaissais ton prénom

- Quoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait te demander ça à toi? S'indigna-t-elle

- Parce que je suis très observatrice, je sais d'un coup d'œil qu'elle sont les filles qui lui offriront plus facilement ce qu'il cherche

- Ce qu'il cherche? Répéta son amie

- Oui, toi par exemple, dis-je en pointant le doigt vers elle, je sais que depuis trois mois, tu as couché deux fois avec Mathew dans les toilettes du gymnase et que tu t'enferme régulièrement avec Mark dans le placard où sont rangé les produits d'entretiens. L'expression sur son visage valait réellement le détour, je n'en souriais que plus largement. Quand à toi, dis-je en pointant du doigt son amie, tu glisses souvent ta main sur l'entre jambe du fameux Mathew lorsque vous êtes assis à la cafétéria et que tu penses que personne ne te vois, je crois également savoir qu'ils vous est arrivé de vous amuser dans sa voiture...

- Quoi! S'écria l'autre, tu te tape mon mec!

Je me tournais pour les laisser régler leur différent plus que satisfaite et surtout très amusé. La sonnerie retentit et je courais jusqu'à mon prochain cour incapable de faire disparaître le sourire sur mes lèvres, ces filles n'auraient sans doute pas dû essayer de jouer avec moi, j'avais beau être discrète, je remarquais tout ou presque.

Dès que le cour se terminait, je détalais rapidement vers le parking, pressé de rentrer chez moi. Je fus soulagé de ne pas avoir eu d'autre visite que celle du fameux Edward, même si je ne pouvais qu'être ravi de ne pas avoir eu à converser avec lui, j'aurais tout de même souhaité savoir comment il était parvenu à deviner que j'étais celle qui avait laissé la lettre à son docteur de père, à mon sens, il n'y avait aucune autre raison qui aurait pu le pousser à venir vers moi, d'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'avais remarqué, lui et sa famille restaient toujours entre eux, je ne les avais jamais vu parler avec d'autres élèves.

En arrivant devant la maison, je descendais de la voiture, puis me retourna pour la fermer, mais en me retournant, je sursautais en découvrant Jasper et Edward sortit de nulle part, ils avaient tous deux le visage grave, ce qui ne présageait sans doute rien de bon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Nous voudrions te parler, répondit Edward

- Je croyais avoir été clair tout à l'heure, je n'ai rien à te dire, maintenant disparaissez de ma propriété!

Je n'aimais pas savoir qu'ils m'avaient suivit jusque chez moi, ni l'idée qu'ils puissent insister pour s'entretenir avec moi alors que je n'en avais clairement pas envi.

- Désolé, mais nous devons te parler! Grommela-t-il visiblement agacé par mon refus

Jasper tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un regard étrange, puis je me sentis brusquement très calme.

- Pourrais-tu nous accorder quelques minutes? Me demanda doucement Jasper en m'adressant un sourire rassurant

- J'écoute

- Nous n'allons pas parler dehors, soupira Edward

- Tu me parleras où je t'autoriserais à le faire, m'énervai-je à nouveau avant de me tourner vers Jasper. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui a laissé cette lettre à l'hôpital?

- Non

- Tu mens! Grogna Edward, je sais que tu mens!

- Ha oui, et comment sais-tu que je mens? Le provoquai-je plus que fatigué par son comportement

Il se tut, apparemment, il n'avait pas plus l'intention de dire la vérité que moi

- Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, merci de quitter les lieux et de ne pas y revenir

Sur ces mots, je passais devant eux pour entrer dans la maison, mais une main m'arrêta dans mon élan

- Réponds à la question! Insista Edward en serrant douloureusement mon bras

- Vas te faire foutre! Sifflai-je en tentant de me dégager, lâche-moi tout de suite!

Jasper posa sa main sur son épaule et je le vis serrer sa prise sur son frère, il ne semblait pas apprécier ses méthodes, Edward me lâcha à contre cœur et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Alice, nous ne voulons pas te faire peur, ni te faire de mal, tenta de me rassurer Jasper, nous savons que c'est toi qui a laissé cette lettre et nous voulons juste parler de ça avec toi

Et bien puisqu'ils ont lu la lettre, ils savent tout ce que je sais, pensais-je en le détournant.

- Elle ne sait rien de plus que ce qu'elle a écrit, murmura Edward

Je me tournais vers lui, surprise et choqué, comment ce trou du cul pouvait savoir ce que je pensais?

Il poussa une sorte de grognement en me fusillant du regard, apparemment être qualifié de trou du cul ne lui plaisait pas du tout. J'aurais sans doute pus rester choqué plus longtemps, mais de quel droit aurais-je pu le trouver étrange alors que je l'étais moi-même?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées! L'accusais-je, la colère ayant remplacé la surprise

Il ne répondit pas se contentant de fuir mon regard, ce qui était à mon sens une façon comme une autre de dire oui...

Bien, puisque qu'il peut violer mon esprit, autant lui donner ce qu'il veut.

Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer sur la vision, la faisant défiler clairement dans ma tête, j'avais toujours eu plus de facilité à me remémorer mes visions de mes souvenirs, elles étaient si nettes dans mon esprit, c'était un peu comme rembobiner une vidéo, je pus donc lui offrir les images sur un plateau en espérant qu'il me laisserait enfin tranquille.

_Voilà, tu as vu ce que j'ai vus, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille et ne te permets plus jamais de venir me menacer!_

- Je ne t'ai pas menacé! Se défendit-il comme outré à cette idée

- Le ton que tu utilise est une menace en soit, rétorquais-je acerbe

Je saluais Jasper d'un signe de tête, regrettant un peu que cette rencontre ce soit passé de la sorte et pénétra dans la maison en espérant ne plus jamais avoir à supporter ce genre de confrontation.


	3. Chapter 3

PRÉSENTATION

Après cette rencontre houleuse, les prochains jours avaient été relativement calme. Nous étions déjà en fin de semaine et aucun Cullen n'étaient venu en cours depuis le début de la semaine et je retrouvais avec soulagement mon petit train train quotidien.

- Salut!

Je relevais la tête du dessin que je venais de griffonner pour découvrir un grand blond, dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom.

- Salut, répondis-je en levant un sourcil

Il s'installa sur la chaise en face de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher rapidement mes lunettes pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas oublié de les mettre, elles étaient bien là.

Le garçon resta silencieux quelques secondes alors que j'avais reporté mon attention sur mes gribouillis

- Alice, c'est ça?

- Oui

- Je me demandais si tu voulais venir au cinéma avec moi samedi?

- Non, merci.

- Quoi?

- Non, merci, répétais-je un peu plus fort

Je relevais la tête pour le regarder, il avait l'air surpris par ma réponse, comme si la possibilité de refuser ne faisait pas partit de mes options.

- Est-ce que c'est tout? Demandais-je en me levant pour aller prendre l'air

- Heu... tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as déjà un mec? Railla-t-il

Non, bien sur que non, je suis tellement moche!

- Non, je te dis juste que je ne veux pas aller où que ce soit avec toi

Il resta à nouveau silencieux, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, cherchant certainement une réponse appropriée. Je profitais de sa profonde réflexion pour partir et en passant près de la table de ses amis, je les vis tous ricaner. Bon, apparemment il devait s'agir d'un pari ou quelque chose comme ça, pensais-je en haussant les épaules à leur niaiserie

Je parcourais les couloirs pour atteindre la sortie de derrière donnant directement accès au parking. Tous les élèves étant à la cafétéria, je ne croisais personne à mon grand soulagement, mais alors que je n'étais qu'à une dizaine de mètres de ma libération, quelqu'un me poussa sans ménagement contre les casiers... le blond arrogant...

- Écoute, je ne vais pas te laisser me mettre à la honte devant mes amis, tu viens avec moi samedi soir ou je vais faire de ta vie un enfer! Cracha-t-il penché sur mon oreille

- Lâche-moi!

Pour toute réponse, sa main glissa sur l'un de mes seins qu'il pressa douloureusement tout en m'adressant un sourire mauvais.

- Tu vas venir avec moi samedi soir!

Je tentais de me débattre, de le faire lâcher prise, mais il m'avait tellement bien coincé contre ses fichus casiers et il était tellement plus grand que moi que je ne parvenais même pas à bouger mes jambes. Je fermais les yeux en tentant de reprendre mon calme. Devrais-je lui dire oui pour le faire lâcher? Je n'avais aucune envi d'aller où que ce soit avec cet imbécile, mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de sentir ses mains sur moi. J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait, mais il fut brusquement tiré loin de moi par un Jasper apparemment très en colère qui le tenait par la gorge.

- Qui crois-tu être? Siffla-t-il au visage de mon agresseur

Je posais doucement la main sur le bras de Jasper qui ferma furtivement les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur moi.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, murmurai-je

Jasper le laissa instantanément tomber au sol et le pauvre garçon détalla aussitôt vers la cafétéria sans demander son reste. Je reposais les yeux sur mon sauveur, il respirait fortement, avait les poings serrés et les yeux clos. D'après ce que je voyais, il paraissait avoir un mal fou à se calmer. Je poussais un petit soupire en me baissant pour attraper mon sac que j'avais fait tomber au sol et me retourna une dernière fois vers Jasper qui me regardait à présent fixement.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, sourirais-je faiblement avant de continuer mon chemin

Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait ici, je ne l'avais pas vu de la matinée, ni lui, ni aucun membre de sa famille.

- Attends! Entendis-je dans mon dos

Je me tournais et sursauta à notre soudaine proximité. Je restais quelques secondes totalement hypnotisés par ses iris caramels, mais dès que je pris conscience de ma bêtise, je reculais d'un pas en fuyant son regard.

- Quoi?

- Puis-je te raccompagner?

Ne sachant pas réellement ce que je voulais, je me contentais de hausser les épaules et de me retourner en le laissant décider de me suivre ou non. Je ne fus sur de rien jusqu'à ce que sa main apparaisse pour ouvrir la porte donnant sur le parking, je m'attendais à ce qu'il parle, me pose des questions dans la mesure ou lui et son frère paraissaient vouloir en savoir plus sur moi ou du moins sur ce que j'avais vue. Il resta cependant silencieux jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ma voiture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jasper? Demandais-je en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture

Je me tournais vers lui en arquant un sourcil, je lui avais donné ce qu'il voulait, alors que pouvais-je encore lui offrir?

- Et bien, accepterais-tu de venir rencontrer ma famille? Mon père est très désireux de faire ta connaissance

- Pourquoi faire? Je vous aie donné ce que vous vouliez, non?

- Alice, murmura-t-il d'une voix teinté d'un accent texan. Je suis désolé pour la rudesse de mon frère et je peux te garantir que personne ne te veux aucun mal. S'il te plait

Je me sentis brusquement calme et même euphorique?

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui fait ça? M'enquis-je suspicieuse

- Quoi dont?

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me retourna vers ma voiture pour grimper à l'intérieur en fermant la portière derrière moi, mais la seconde suivante, il était assit à mes côtés sur le siège passager.

- Oui

En secouant la tête, je démarrais la voiture sans un mot

- Si j'accepte de rencontrer ton père, est-ce que vous me laisserez tranquille?

Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis plus rien durant une bonne minute.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite, marmonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur le paysage

- Bien. Quelle direction dois-je prendre?

- Première à droite, m'indiqua-t-il distraitement

Je suivais ses instructions tout au long du chemin et je pris conscience que leur maison était vraiment éloigné des autres habitations. Il me demanda de prendre une petite route que je remontais sur quelques centaines de mètres pour tomber sur une maison absolument magnifique. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à une maison aussi incroyable, pas au milieu des bois.

Je me garais devant et je sentis la main de Jasper se poser sur la mienne alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore quitté le levier de vitesse. Elle était froide, mais je me sentais si calme que cela ne me fit pas paniquer le moins du monde.

- Personne ne te veux de mal, me rassura-t-il avant de sortir de la voiture.

Je soupirais, curieuse de savoir ce à quoi j'allais devoir être confronté. Au moment ou j'ouvrais ma portière pour sortir à mon tour du véhicule, Jasper apparut de nulle part pour m'aider à sortir. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et il s'excusa en m'adressant un sourire malicieux. Je levais les yeux au ciel en tentant de retenir les questions qui me brulaient les lèvres, ce qui était loin d'être facile.

Jasper me présenta son bras

- Madame, dit-il poliment alors que je posais la main sur son avant-bras incapable de retenir mon sourire. Heureux de t'amuser, rajouta-t-il en m'entrainant vers la maison

Je ne répondais rien, me contentant de balader mes yeux autour de moi. Le luxe prédominait dans ces lieux, la maison était décoré sobrement, mais avec goût et les grandes baies vitrées la rendait d'autant plus lumineuse.

Jasper m'installa sur l'un des divans du salon et disparut une seconde après s'être excusé. Moins de dix secondes après, cinq personnes de plus pénétrèrent dans le salon. Sa sœur, ses deux frères dont Edward et le médecin que j'avais vu à l'hôpital ainsi que celle qui devait être sa femme et que j'avais vu mourir en rêve.

- Bonjour, Alice, je suis Carlisle, me salua le docteur en souriant. Ravi que tu es accepté notre invitation

- Bonjour, murmurais-je gêné

- Je suis Esmée, se présenta sa femme et voici Emmet, Edward et Rosalie, mais tu as dû les croiser à l'école

- En effet, acquiesçais-je. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous voulez?

Esmée et Carlisle s'installèrent sur le divan face à moi, Emmet quand à lui se vautra dans un fauteuil en cuir tout en entrainant sa copine Rosalie sur ses genoux, Jasper vint se placer à côté de moi et Edward resta debout près de la fenêtre.

- Nous voulions apprendre à te connaître et puis également te remercier d'essayer de nous venir en aide. Mes fils me disent que tu sais que nous sommes différents et je t'avouerais que je suis curieux que malgré cela, tu veuilles tout de même nous aider

Je pensais durant une seconde à ma mère, mais en remarquant du coin de l'œil le violeur d'esprit, je reportais mon attention sur le médecin en tentant de me vider la tête.

- Où est la question? Demandais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

- Et bien, la discrétion est quelque chose de primordial pour nous, nous tenons à vivre en paix. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est s'il existe quelqu'un au courant pour tes visions?

- Non

- Sa mère savait, intervint froidement Edward, mais elle ne la jamais prise au sérieux et puis elle est morte

- Vas en enfer, saleté de violeur d'esprit! M'écriais-je en me levant brusquement

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Rétorqua-t-il

- Ho, parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu es? Soyons sérieux, qui te voudrait réellement près de lui en sachant que tu passes ton temps à fouiner ses pensées? Pourquoi ne pas aller te terrer dans les bois pour essayer de décrypter celles des petits lapins ou des cerfs? Peut-être pourront-ils t'enseigner le sens du mot tact?

Il poussa un grognement tendit que le bucheron se mit à rire si fort que sa compagne tremblait sur ses genoux.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais l'empêcher, j'entends, c'est tout! Se défendit-il

- Alors fais au moins l'effort de garder ce que tu entends pour toi, crétin! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es frustré sexuellement que tu dois être impolis et froid!

Il se tut, apparemment choqué par ce que je venais de lui dire. Je savais que j'avais tapé dans le mile, on ne pouvais pas avoir toujours l'air si constipé sans que cela n'est à voir avec le sexe. Je sentis une vague de calme qui m'arracha instantanément à ma colère et lorsque je tournais la tête vers Jasper, le pauvre semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'esclaffer.

- L'humaine t'as bien cerné, Eddie! Riait le bucheron

- Tais-toi, le bucheron! Rétorqua Edward en souriant

J'arquais un sourcil en me réinstallant sur le divan, pourquoi souriait-il comme un crétin tout d'un coup?

- Parce que tes pensées sont assez drôles, répondit-il gauchement

- Bon, tous le monde se calme, intervint le docteur. Excuse notre fils, Alice, il...

- N'as pas touché une femme depuis longtemps? Finis-je pour lui

Cette fois-ci Jasper ne pus s'empêcher de rire et Edward grimaça à nouveau dans la colère.

- Dites-moi ce que vous voulez qu'on en finisse, soupirais-je

- As-tu parlé de nous à quelqu'un?

- Pour dire quoi?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Carlisle. Que tu nous trouve étrange?

- Je suis étrange moi aussi, marmonnais-je en scrutant mes mains, ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. Vos enfants ont certainement dû constaté que je préférais être seule?

- C'est vrai, confirma le bucheron, tu es toujours seule à l'école. On peut savoir pourquoi?

- Non. D'autres questions?

- Puis-je te demander de nous prévenir si tu voyais autre chose?

- Bien sur, soupirais-je en me levant pour partir. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser

Je me pressais d'atteindre la porte, heureuse que personne ne cherche à m'arrêter, du moins jusqu'à ce que je pose la main sur la poignée de celle-ci puisque celle de Jasper se posa brusquement sur la mienne.

- Je vais te ramener chez toi

- Pourquoi faire? Grommelais-je. Ta famille a eu les réponses qu'elle voulait, que veux-tu de plus?

- Te raccompagner chez toi

Il ne me laissa pas tergiverser d'avantage. Il attrapa ma main et m'entraina à l'extérieur, ouvrit la porte passager de ma voiture pour m'y faire monter, grimpa derrière le volant et sortit mes clés de je ne sais où.

- Comment as-tu eu mes clés? M'étonnais-je en fouillant dans mes poches

Il se contenta de rire, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre mon irritation. Que me voulait-il bon sang?

Il me reconduisit chez moi après une demi heure de route dans un silence de mort, j'étais pour ma part bien trop prise par mes pensées pour que cela me gène. Dès qu'il se gara devant ma maison, je me tournais vers lui en levant un sourcil.

- Comment vas-tu rentrer?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit-il en me tentant mes clés. Je... j'aimerais savoir si. Il s'arrêta un instant pour fermer les yeux, l'impassible Jasper paraissait mal à l'aise pour la première fois. Serait-il possible que tu acceptes que je t'emmène diner? Se reprit-il en rouvrant les yeux

- Pourquoi faire? Lâchais-je

Il parut surpris par ma question et lâcha un doux rire

- Parce que je meurs d'envie de vous sortir, madame

Cette fois c'est moi qui fut surprise. Comment ce garçon pourrait-il vouloir sortir avec moi? Ridicule! Il voulait certainement garder un œil sur moi pour sa famille.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais apprendre de plus que ce que j'ai dis à ta famille, m'énervais-je en sortant promptement de la voiture pour me diriger vers la porte

Je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre la porte qu'il apparut près de moi, adossé à la porte en m'adressant un regard amusé

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ma famille, plaida-t-il en aimantant son regard au miens. Tu peux bien te cacher derrière des vêtements amples ou des lunettes, moi je sais que tu es magnifique...

Il passa un doigt sur ma joue en déplaçant ses iris sur mon visage et en étirant un sourire alors que je crus mourir par manque d'air. Je sentais mes joues me chauffer et je ne pu m'empêcher de fuir son regard lorsque celui-ci remonta pour pénétrer le mien.

- Tu m'intrigue, Alice. Personne ne m'avait jamais intrigué avant toi, avoua-t-il doucement en faisant un geste pour ôter mes lunettes

Je n'eus pas le temps de me reculer pour l'en empêcher et son visage parut s'illuminer lorsqu'il eut le loisir de me scruter sans mon rempart. Très lentement, il approcha son visage du mien et je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais il se décala légèrement pour murmura à mon oreille.

- Dis-moi oui, s'il te plait, me pria-t-il d'une voix suave

J'écarquillais les yeux en tentant vainement de reprendre mon souffle, puis je sentis une nouvelle vague de calme déferler sur moi. Lorsque je pu enfin me reprendre, en grande partie grâce à lui, je me sentis brusquement sur de moi, la peur paraissait avoir totalement disparut de mon esprit.

- Dis-moi oui, Alice, insista-t-il en se reculant pour me regarder. Juste pour diner

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je déglutis avant de hocher lentement la tête, son sourire s'étira d'avantage découvrant sa dentition parfaite et je ressentis un sentiment de... reconnaissance?

- Je viendrais te chercher demain soir, à sept heure, m'informa-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de brusquement disparaître

Mais que m'avait-il fait? Bien sur, au fond je ne voulais que ça, mais j'étais sur qu'en temps normal je n'aurais jamais été capable d'accepter, impossible. Est-ce que tous les membres de cette famille avait un pouvoir étrange?

Les questions fusaient dans mon esprit alors que j'ouvrais la porte pour pénétrer dans mon salon. J'ôtais rapidement mes chaussures pour m'affaler sur le divan. Il me manipulait, je le savais et c'était certainement pour renseigner sa famille à mon sujet, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir heureuse, ni même faire disparaître le sourire idiot se propageant sur mon visage alors que ma main caressait doucement la joue sur laquelle ses lèvres s'étaient posées.


	4. Chapter 4

RENDEZ-VOUS

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, j'avais toujours du mal à croire que j'avais accepté ce rendez-vous avec Jasper. Il ne le savait pas, mais ce que j'avais vu de lui ne me mettais pas très à l'aise, surtout les rêves dans lesquelles il avait les yeux rouges. Même si j'avais tenté de ne pas y penser jusqu'à maintenant pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, certains de ces rêves m'avaient réellement terrifiés.

Alors pourquoi avais-je dis oui? Pourquoi étais-je si sur qu'il n'avait aucune intention de me faire du mal? Cela me paraissait si étrange.

Malgré cela, je ne lui faisais pas confiance et si ce n'était pas pour ma sécurité physique, la raison de son insistance pour m'emmener diner me perturber beaucoup. J'avais donc passé plus d'une heure dans la baignoire espérant me détendre tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce que le téléphone se mette à sonner. Je sortais donc promptement de la baignoire, manquant de peu de me casser la figure sur le carrelage pour dévaler les escaliers afin de décrocher.

- Oui? Répondis-je essoufflé

- Bonjour, Alice

Je fronçais les sourcils incapable de reconnaître la voix de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bonjour, qui est-ce?

- Je suis peiné que tu m'es déjà oublié

Je fus brusquement happé par une vague de colère telle que je serrais douloureusement le combiné tout en grinçant des dents

- Merde! M'emportais-je. J'ai faillis me casser la figure en sortant de la baignoire et je suis nu au milieu de mon salon, alors je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de cracher le morceau!

- Nu? Grogna la voix. Comme c'est intéressant, compte-tu le rester ou vas-tu porter une jolie robe pour notre rendez-vous?

- Jas... Jasper? Soufflais-je horrifié

- Oui, madame? Répondit-il innocemment

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Je soupirais en m'installant sur le divan, me fichant brusquement de mettre de l'eau partout, j'étais bien trop embarrassé pour ça.

- Je voulais savoir si tu me ferais plaisir en enfilant une jolie robe pour ce soir, quoi que...

Il termina sa phrase par un rire léger

- Je n'ai pas de robe, me pressais-je de répondre. Écoute, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que tu veux?

- T'emmener diner, peut-être même danser...

- Ce que tu veux vraiment! M'écriais-je las de ce jeu stupide. J'ai déjà dit à ton père que je le préviendrais si je voyais quelque chose, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais découvrir de plus alors...

- Je veux passer du temps avec toi, me coupa-t-il. Je viendrais à sept heure

La dessus, il raccrocha sans me laisser la chance de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit. Je balançais le combiné sur le divan, énervé de m'être ridiculisé toute seule

- Merde! Hurlais-je en tapant sur l'accoudoir. Il doit bien rire maintenant.

Je remontais dans la salle de bain pour finir ma toilette et m'habiller. Si cet imbécile s'imaginait que j'allais me rendre présentable pour son bon plaisir, il pouvait toujours courir. Pendant un bon bout de temps, je continuais à pester toute seule en rangeant ma chambre. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je devais faire. Même si j'avais du mal à me l'avouer, une partie de moi mourrait d'envie d'aller à ce rendez-vous avec Jasper, mais d'un autre côté, je me doutais bien que cette invitation n'avais rien de romantique, il voulait des renseignements sur moi, peut-être que sa famille lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur moi de peur que je ne bave sur eux?

Cette pensée me rendit soudainement triste. Je n'avais déjà pas envi de sympathiser avec qui que ce soit, encore moins si cela concernait mon don, alors que ce soit avec un homme qui avait occupé mes rêves durant des années... c'était juste étrange et triste. Il est vrai que j'avais souvent voulu partager cette étrangeté qu'était la mienne avec quelqu'un, à de nombreuses reprises, j'avais tenté de le faire avec ma mère, mais elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment cru, à chaque fois que je lui prouvais que j'étais tombé juste, elle pensait soit que je lui faisais une blague, soit que ce n'était là qu'une coïncidence. Le jour ou elle m'avait assuré que si j'étais vraiment doté de ce genre de pouvoir elle s'empresserait de me faire enfermer à l'hôpital psychiatrique, je n'avais plus jamais abordé le sujet avec elle. Bien sur, le jour ou elle avait tenu de tel propos, elle avait beaucoup trop bu, mais cela ne fit pas s'évanouir la crainte, loin de là. Maman était capable de tout ou presque sous l'effet de l'alcool et j'avais toujours prit soin d'éviter d'apprendre jusqu'où elle serait capable d'aller.

Depuis mon arrivé à Forks, je m'efforçais autant que possible de ne pas penser à elle, mais malheureusement, les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi simples. Mon goût pour la solitude n'aidait pas vraiment à me changer les idées, mais je devais bien m'avouer que j'étais responsable de ce fait, je n'avais aucune envi de voir qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs, j'étais plus qu'heureuse de ne pas avoir à faire face à la pitié de ma tante au quotidien.

J'ouvrais le tiroir de ma commode et attrapa mon paquet de cigarette, depuis la mort de ma mère, il m'arrivait régulièrement de céder à la tentation. Je restais donc un moment sur mon lit à laisser mes pensées voyager entre Jasper et ma mère en fumant. Je souriais en me demandant si je ne pourrais pas faire fuir Jasper si je me mettais à fumer devant lui. Peut-être abandonnerait-il sa mission? Pensais-je en écrasant la cigarette directement sur ma table de chevet.

Quelques pensées plus tard, je m'endormais pour me réveiller à exactement six heure quarante cinq en sursaut après avoir à nouveau rêvé de la famille Cullen.

Je dû prendre de nombreuses inspirations afin de tenter de me détendre. Cette fois-ci, en plus des trois Cullen que j'avais vu mourir dans les bois, le docteur venait s'ajouter à cette vision macabre à la différence que tout se passait en début de journée alors que le soleil était sur le point de se lever, mais il y avait toujours de la neige et les agresseurs étaient toujours les mêmes.

- Merde! Grommelais-je en me rafraichissant le visage. Au moins maintenant il a une bonne raison de me voir ce soir

J'allais enfiler un jean et un chandail et je descendais l'attendre dans le salon. Il arriva à peine cinq minutes après que je me sois installé sur le divan. Je me pressais d'aller ouvrir et fus surprise de le trouver avec deux boites dans les bras. Je levais un sourcil interrogateur tout en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

- Bonsoir, me salua t-il en souriant

- Salut, soupirais-je en allant me réinstaller sur le divan

Il posa les deux boites sur la table du salon et vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Je me doutais que tu...

- Arrête ton cinéma! Le coupais-je en roulant des yeux. J'ai une information pour toi, ça nous évitera à tous les deux de perdre du temps

Il secoua la tête prêt à contrer ce que je venais de lui dire, mais je l'arrêtais d'un geste. Poser les yeux sur lui fut vraiment une mauvaise idée, parce que je dû me concentrer pour ne pas me mettre à baver. Il était vêtu tout en noir, un pantalon à pince et une chemise qui le mettait particulièrement en valeur. Je détournais les yeux maladroitement en me demandant pourquoi ce garçon devait être aussi beau et pourquoi il avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'habiller d'une couleur qui faisait ressortir l'or de ses yeux et le blond mielleux de ses cheveux, ce mec était vraiment à tomber.

- Oui... heu, je... j'ai eu une autre vision et cette fois le doc meure avec le reste du groupe et la scène se passe avant le lever du soleil, expliquais-je en scrutant le plancher.

Sans un mot, il prit son téléphone pour relater les informations que je venais de partager avec lui, puis après l'avoir remit dans sa poche, il se leva pour aller prendre les deux boites.

- Je te remercie. Il fit une pause et se réinstalla près de moi. Je me suis permis de t'acheter une robe et des chaussures...

Il paraissait si timide à cet instant que si je n'avais pas eu la bouche grande ouverte dans la surprise, j'en aurais certainement ris.

- Tu n'as rien vu? Me demanda-t-il doucement

- Non, déglutis-je. Je... écoute, tout cela n'est pas nécessaire. Je te promets que si je vois autre chose, je le ferais savoir à ta famille et...

Son visage fut à quelques centimètres du mien en une seconde. Il me mirait avec une telle intensité que je crus fondre sur place. Une fois de plus, je ressentis une vague de calme s'insinuer en moi, ainsi que de... l'euphorie?

- Voudrais-tu s'il te plait monter à l'étage pour enfiler cette robe ainsi que les chaussures?

Il balada son nez sur mon cou en inhalant profondément tendit que je tentais de me reculer un peu de peur de tomber dans les pommes, mais il suivit le mouvement continuant à effleurer ma peau.

- S'il te plait? Répéta-t-il en déposant un baiser furtif sur ma pomme d'Adam

- Qu'est... qu'est-ce que tu fais? Bafouillais-je

- Je crois que je tente de te séduire, répondit-il d'une voix suave. Est-ce que ça marche ou dois-je penser à une nouvelle approche?

Je fermais les yeux un moment me demandant quoi faire, mais sa main glissant sur mon visage me ramena instantanément à la réalité, il avait un sourire moqueur gravé sur le visage et je me sentis soudainement énervé. Sa famille avait-elle peur que j'oublie de leur relater ce que je pouvais voir les concernant au point d'envoyer l'un des leurs en mission de rapprochement? Sérieusement, c'est pas un peu trop?

- Jasper. Tu devrais partir

Il écarquilla les yeux visiblement surpris par mes paroles, mais resta silencieux un moment, se contentant de mirer mon visage avec attention.

- Je te promets que cette invitation à diner n'a rien à voir avec tes visions, je le jure, rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence. Maintenant, monte te changer

Je fus incapable de comprendre pourquoi, mais comme une bonne fille, j'attrapais les boites qu'il avait dans les mains en roulant des yeux cependant et je montais me changer rapidement dans ma chambre.

Je devais bien avouer que la robe était radieuse. Une robe sobre de satin noir avec un léger décolleté et une coupe droite tombant sous le genoux. Je n'avais pas remarqué de suite, mais le dos était nu avec des lacés s'entrelaçant. Je devais reconnaitre qu'il avait très bon goût. Pour couronner le tout, bien évidemment, lorsque je l'enfilais, celle-ci m'aller comme un gant. Quand au chaussures, il s'agissait de jolies escarpins noirs. Une partie de moi était flatté, mais l'autre horriblement irrité à l'idée qu'il puisse tenter de me manipuler de la sorte. Après avoir rapidement arrangé mes cheveux et pris une veste approprié, je redescendais au salon en serrant les dents.

- Magnifique! Lança-t-il en apaisant brusquement devant moi. Il me prit la main pour me ramener au salon et se plaça derrière moi. Je pense qu'agrémenter la tenue avec ça, te rendrais plus parfaite encore, en imaginant cela possible...

Avant même que je n'eus le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il glissa un collier autour de mon cou, une chaine simple en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur incrusté de diamants. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder mon calme, bon dieu! Pour qui me prenait-il?

Me retournant lentement vers lui, je pus admirer l'expression perplexe qu'il affichait.

- Pourquoi tant d'irritation? Me demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil

- Peut-être parce que je n'aime pas être manipulé?

Il plissa les yeux sur moi, visiblement irrité à son tour par mes paroles et se rapprocha de quelques pas. Il ôta de nouveau mes lunettes sans que je n'ai le temps de l'en empêcher, sourit en réponse à ma gêne et inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

- Pourquoi est-ce difficile de me croire? Lâcha-t-il après un long silence

- Certainement parce que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi jusqu'à ce que j'ai la bonne idée de vous faire parvenir cette lettre? Dis-moi Jasper, avais-tu l'intention de venir m'inviter à diner sans cela? Serais-tu venu t'assoir auprès de moi à l'école pour me proposer de sortir?

- J'y songeais sérieusement, oui

Je poussais un soupire marquant mon incrédulité, ce mec me prenait vraiment pour la dernière des connes!

- Bien sur, soupirais-je

Il s'empara de ma main et m'entraina avec lui jusqu'à sa voiture et je m'extasiais quelques secondes devant l'engin

- Une Slk 350! M'exclamais-je les yeux ronds, elle est censé sortir l'année prochaine. Qui as-tu assassiné pour faire venir cette voiture d'Allemagne avec un an d'avance?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui écarquilla les yeux

- Tu... tu aime les voitures?

Je roulais des yeux et le lâcha pour aller m'installer côté passager, mais il apparut devant moi pour me balader les clés sous le nez.

- T'es vraiment un démon! Grommelais-je en m'en emparant

Je l'entendis rire tendit que je me pressais d'aller m'installer derrière le volant surprise qu'il me laisse conduire un tel trésor et j'étirais un sourire avec la ferme intention de ne pas lésiner sur la vitesse. Je devais avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir, cet engin était un plaisir à conduire et les routes pratiquement désertes de Forks se prêtaient à la vitesse. Jasper resta silencieux pendant les cinq premières minutes, les yeux fixés sur moi, il me semblait étrange qu'il ne critique pas la vitesse à laquelle je roulais.

- Où va-t-on? Demandais-je

- Seattle

- Quoi?

- Veux-tu que je prenne le volant?

- Non

Il se mit à rire à nouveau et reporta son attention sur la route. Je ne m'attendais pas à aller jusqu'à Seattle, mais j'étais plus que ravis de pouvoir conduire cette petite merveille pendant une bonne heure, je pensais même à ralentir un peu pour en profiter d'avantage.

- Tu conduis bien pour une...

- Femme? Soufflais-je en roulant des yeux. Je ne savais pas qu'une paire de castagnettes était nécessaire pour tenir un volant et appuyer sur une pédale.

- Et bien... je suis agréablement surpris

- Tu ne devineras jamais, je sais même changer une roue, faire une vidange et recharger une batterie. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas? J'étais peut-être un homme dans une autre vie? Le taquinais-je

- Tu t'entendrais bien avec ma sœur Rosalie, éluda-t-il

- La magnifique blonde?

- Magnifique? Ricana-t-il

- Je peux comprendre que tu ne vois pas ta sœur de cette façon, mais reconnais qu'elle est très belle, elle est d'ailleurs la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu. La voir se faire...

Je m'interrompis en soupirant. Je n'avais vraiment pas aimé ce rêve, voir cette magnifique jeune femme se faire arracher la tête avait vraiment été horrible.

- Puis-je te poser une question?

Je haussais les épaules inquiète par ce qu'il voulait me demander.

- Est-ce que je te fais peur?

- Je devrais, mais non, répondis-je honnêtement

- Tu devrais? Répéta-t-il les yeux rivés sur moi

Je restais silencieuse un moment, pas très sur de devoir lui dire que je l'avais vu en rêve à plus d'une reprises, cependant, j'avais le sentiment que cette famille n'avait pas l'intention de me fiche la paix, pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas tout sur moi en tout cas.

- Prends mon sac à l'arrière

Je le vis froncer des sourcils du coin de l'œil, mais il s'exécuta et attrapa mon sac posé sur la banquette arrière.

- Attrape le cahier à l'intérieur

Il prit le cahier et le garda dans les mains attendant mes instructions.

- Si je te demande de le prendre, ce n'est pas pour le garder sur les genoux, soupirais-je

En m'arrêtant à un feu rouge, j'ouvrais le cahier pour lui, sur un croquis de son visage sur lequel il avait les yeux dorés, il resta silencieux, pas très sur de comprendre pourquoi j'avais dessiné des portraits de lui. Je passais à une autre page, sur le dessin en question, ses iris étaient rouges. Il poussa un petit sifflement étrange qui me fit sursauter et s'immobilisa telle une statue.

- J'ai dessiné ça il y a quelques années, expliquais-je en reprenant le volant en mains. Cinq ou six ans, je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Donc, pour répondre à ta question, je sais parfaitement de quoi tu es capable

Il resta silencieux un long moment, mirant le dessin avec attention.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il

- De quoi dont?

- Que tu es dû voir ça...

- J'ai vu pire, soupirais-je en haussant les épaules

- Pire? Répéta-t-il surpris

Il reporta son attention sur moi. Il est vrai que certains rêves que j'avais fait sur lui était très difficiles à supporter, mais voir ma mère mourir en sachant que je pourrais rien pour l'éviter battait largement les rêves de Jasper dans mon cœur.

- Oui

- Puis-je savoir...

- Non.

Il n'insista pas, se contentant de ranger le cahier dans mon sac. Le reste du voyage fut silencieux, en arrivant à Seattle, il m'indiqua la direction à prendre pour arriver au restaurant et je me garais devant celui-ci.

- J'aimerais que tu me laisse l'occasion d'être galant, marmonna-t-il alors que je venais de sortir de la voiture

Je haussais les épaules et attrapa la main qu'il me tendit. Il paraissait tendu et je me demandais si j'avais bien fais d'être honnête avec lui. Il m'entraina dans un restaurant luxueux en m'expliquant qu'il y avait un club à l'étage et qu'il espérait pouvoir y finir la soirée avec moi.

- Je... je n'aime pas trop la foule, murmurais-je gêné

Alors que je pensais le décevoir, son visage s'illumina comme s'il était soulagé d'apprendre que je n'avais pas la moindre envi de passer une partie de la nuit enfermé dans le noir avec des gens autour de moi.

- Et bien, si tu me le permets, je pourrais t'emmener ailleurs, me proposa-t-il tout sourire

- Ailleurs? Répétais-je en levant un sourcil

Il cligna de l'œil en souriant et m'installa à la table réservé pour nous. La serveuse nous tendit la carte, mais je la refusais poliment.

- Je sais déjà ce dont j'ai envi. Une salade césar et un coca, s'il vous plait

- C'est tout? S'étonna-t-il. Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu es besoin d'un régime

Je roulais des yeux, pourquoi les mecs pensaient-ils systématiquement qu'une fille était au régime si elle avait le malheur de choisir une salade?

- Je ne suis pas au régime, pour information, j'adore la salade, mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'en veux bien deux et beaucoup de pain, dis-je en tournant mon intention vers la serveuse

- Et pour vous monsieur? Demanda-t-elle en souriant niaisement

- Rien, merci

Elle hocha la tête tendit que je fixais Jasper avec intérêt

- Pourquoi m'emmener diner, si tu ne veux pas diner?

- J'ai... te mirer semble nourrir toutes mes faims, murmura-t-il en étirant d'avantage son sourire. Comme je te l'aie dit, je voulais te sortir, ici ou ailleurs, ça n'a pas de réelle importance pour moi.

- Si tu le dis. Je posais ma serviette sur mes genoux en me préparant aux questions qui allaient forcement venir. Alors, que veux-tu savoir? Demandais-je las

- Tout

- Tout?

- Oui, je veux tout savoir

Je fronçais les sourcils en soupirant, je n'avais aucune intention de lui raconter ma vie

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter, grommelais-je

- Tu ne penses pas que... si tu m'as vu a travers tes visions, ce n'est peut-être pas dû au hasard? Éluda-t-il

- J'ai fait quelques portraits, répondis-je. Pas tous de toi

- As-tu rencontré les autres?

- Non, soupirais-je en jouant avec mon verre. Je ne me souviens pas de tous mes rêves...

- Rêves? Je croyais que tu avais des visions

- En fait, avant de te rencontrer, j'étais sur que mes rêves étaient juste des rêves. Il s'avère que j'ai récemment compris que mes visions m'apparaissaient peu de temps avant qu'elles ne se réalisent, alors que mes rêves semblent me laisser plus de... temps? Je ne sais pas trop en fait, je ne comprends pas moi-même comment ça marche

Il me scruta un instant sans rien dire, il paraissait me jauger. Je remarquais que ses yeux étaient légèrement plus foncés que d'habitude et je me demandais un instant ce que cela pouvait bien pouvoir dire.

- Pourquoi avoir décidé de nous aider après ce que tu as vu de nous? Lâcha-t-il au bout d'un long moment à me mirer curieusement

Je haussais les épaules pas très sur de vouloir répondre à cette question.

- J'aurais voulu, commençais-je en secouant la tête. Parlons d'autre chose

- Bien. Pourquoi te cacher derrière des lunettes et des vêtements trop grands pour toi?

- Pour avoir la paix

La serveuse m'apporta mes deux salades et mon coca et je commençais à déguster en essayant de ne penser au prix quelle devait couter dans un restaurant tel que celui-ci. J'avais beau me régaler, j'étais tout de même un peu gêné d'avoir son regard sur moi pendant que je mangeais, d'autant qu'il restait silencieux.

- Quinze minutes plus tard, je repoussais mon assiette devant moi et releva la tête pour le regarder, son visage était sans expression ce qui n'arrangea en rien mon malaise.

- Peut-être devrais-tu me ramener à présent, murmurais-je en m'efforçant de fuir son regard insistant

- J'aimerais t'amener quelque part d'abord, si ça ne t'ennuie pas

Je fermais furtivement les yeux, irriter de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il attendait de moi, il m'était impossible de croire qu'il pouvait réellement s'intéresser à ma personne, il était parfait et j'étais tellement... sans intérêt

- Pourquoi cette irritation?

- Parce que je ne comprends pas et que je n'aime pas rester dans le flou

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?

- Ce que tu me veux

Il soupira en souriant, se leva, déposa quelques billets sur la table et s'empara de ma main pour m'emmener avec lui à l'extérieur. Mais contre tout attente, il ne me ramena pas jusqu'à la voiture, mais derrière le restaurant, à l'abri des regards.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? M'affolais-je lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras

- Tu me fais confiance?

- Quoi?

- Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi?

- Je... oui, répondis-je à contre cœur

Il se contenta de sourire en me serrant dans ses bras et se mit à courir tellement vite que je dû fermer les yeux de peur qu'ils ne s'échappent. Je n'avais peut-être pas peur de lui pour une raison qui m'échappait, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta et je rouvrais précautionneusement les yeux.

Il me posa doucement sur le sol et en regardant autour de moi, je remarquais que nous étions au milieu de nulle part, dans une sorte de bois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? M'enquis-je

- Tu ne me demande pas comment nous sommes arrivés ici aussi rapidement?

- Peut-être parce que je suis consciente que tu as couru très vite? Raillais-je en secouant la tête

Il lâcha un charmant petit rire et je dû me retenir pour ne pas rire avec lui tant celui-ci était communicatif. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers moi, mon cœur semblait prêt à s'échapper de ma poitrine, je me sentais brusquement confiante et presque euphorique, c'est certainement ce qui m'empêcha de reculer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais? Murmurais-je en souriant bêtement

Il caressa doucement ma joue et se pencha sur moi

- Rien de mal, répondit-il doucement. Je te promets que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Mais... j'ai besoin de t'embrasser

Son aveu me coupa le souffle et je fis un pas en arrière, mais la surprise fut remplacer par la confiance. J'allais ouvrir la bouche lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent brusquement sur les miennes douces mais possessives. Je restais immobile un instant, mais pas longtemps puisque mes mains atterrirent d'elles-mêmes dans ses boucles soyeuses et j'ouvrais la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, me laissant doucement glisser dans l'euphorie du moment.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, Alice, souffla-t-il en se détachant de moi, mais je ne peux pas rester loin de toi et mes mains ne peuvent pas rester loin de ton corps

Il illustra ses paroles en les faisant glisser le long de mes hanches et je soupirais d'aise, pas très sur de ce que j'étais en train de faire, ni même si j'avais raison de ne pas le repousser.

- Je veux que tu sois à moi, Alice. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'appartiennes?

Ses paroles déclenchèrent une vague de frissons étranges dans mon estomac, mais elles eurent également le don de me ramener à la réalité. Je reculais donc de quelques pas en inspirant profondément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais, Jasper? Exigeais-je en plaquant les mains sur mon visage

Il s'avança à nouveau vers moi pour prendre mes mains et les décoller de mes joues, je n'étais pas sur de comprendre pourquoi, mais j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Amplifié ta confiance, principalement, avoua-t-il à demi-mot. Depuis le jour ou nos regards ce sont croisés dans le couloir au début de l'année, je n'arrive pas à te chasser de mon esprit, Alice. Malgré les horreurs que tu as vu sur moi, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu peux m'aimer, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu veux bien me laisser t'aimer

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? On ne se connait même pas!

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu me connais depuis un moment...

- Ce ne sont que des...

Il m'interrompit en reposant ses lèvres sur les miennes et je fus incapable de résister, son goût était si doux, son parfum me rendait folle et j'étais incapable de comprendre pourquoi. Il suça doucement ma lèvre inférieur en grognant comme un animal, puis il se décolla de ma bouche pour me mirer.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que je suis? Me demanda-t-il timidement

Je soupirais en repassant dans mon esprit toutes les réflexions que j'avais eu au sujet des Cullen

- Je crois le savoir, marmonnais-je le regard fuyant

- Dit-le

Je restais silencieuse quelques secondes, craignant de me rendre ridicule

- Vampire?

Il étira un sourire qui illumina son visage parfait et caressa mes lèvres du bout des doigts

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'odeur de ton sang ne m'appelle pas, c'est juste une merveilleuse odeur que je me lasserais jamais de profiter et à mon sens, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose

- J'ai vus ça, soufflais-je alors que certains souvenirs me revenaient brusquement, j'ai vus ça

Je reculais d'un pas, décontenancé, j'avais vus ce baiser que nous venions de partager, je l'avais déjà entendu me dire ce qu'il venait de me dire et je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu oublier une chose pareille.

- Comment ça?

Je déglutis bruyamment, il faisait de plus en plus sombre et je commençais à avoir mal à la tête à force de me concentrer sur ce rêve oublié.

- Je pense... je pense que tu devrais me ramener

- Pourquoi? Si tu en as rêvé, c'est que ça devait arriver. Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plait

- Je suis confuse, lâchais-je. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça, c'est si étrange

Il soupira dans la défaite et hocha la tête avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour retourner jusqu'au restaurant. Il s'arrêta derrière l'établissement et me posa au sol se contentant de me tenir par la main pour me ramener jusqu'à la voiture.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il sans m'adresser le moindre regard, mon intention n'a jamais été de te faire peur. Est-ce que tu veux conduire?

Il désigna la voiture du menton et je secouais la tête sachant que je serais incapable de prêter mon attention à la route. Le retour à Forks se fit plus silencieux que l'aller, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cette soirée, tout avait été si étrange.

- Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure lorsque tu m'as fais remarquer que si mon sang ne t'attirait pas, c'était pour une raison précise? Demandais-je brusquement

Il hésita un instant à me répondre, mais tourna doucement la tête vers moi et leva la main pour me caresser la joue.

- Je pense que tu es ma compagne, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. Toutefois, je ne t'obligerais à rien et si tu ne veux pas me revoir, je consens à te laisser tranquille. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire...

Je baissais les yeux sur le tableau de bord, il venait juste de garer la voiture devant la maison. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je devais dire, je n'étais pas sur de ne pas vouloir le revoir, mais ce qu'il venait de me dire m'avait choqué et je me demandais si être avec lui voulait dire que je devais devenir comme lui.

- Je ne sais pas, Jasper, dis-je en sortant de la voiture. Je me tournais vers lui qui avait les yeux rivés sur le volant. Bonne soirée, rajoutais-je en claquant la portière derrière moi

Je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre la porte de la maison qu'il était devant moi, adossé au mur. Je me fis la remarque qu'il était aussi beau à la lumière du jour qu'à la lumière des lampadaires qui illuminaient doucement son visage. Il souriait en se penchant lentement vers moi.

- Puis-je t'embrasser encore une fois?

- Tu me demande maint...

Il me coupa en passant doucement la langue sur mes lèvres, me faisant gémir dans le processus et je m'accrochais à lui comme une noyée à une bouée, ouvrant la bouche pour le laisser entrer, perdu et étonné par mon propre comportement, mais gémissant au contact de sa langue.

Mais je me statufiais brusquement et je le repoussais alors que je me perdais dans la vision d'horreur s'offrant à moi.

- Ta famille... ta famille... ils vont être attaqués, maintenant! M'écriais-je paniqué

- Appelle-les pour les prévenir, m'ordonna-t-il en mettant son portable dans mes mains avant de disparaître

Je cherchais immédiatement le numéro de l'un des membres de sa famille et tombais sur le numéro du médecin que je me pressais de contacter.


	5. Chapter 5

CONSÉQUENCES

J'étais parvenu à joindre Carlisle en le prévenant de l'arrivé de Jasper, il m'avait rapidement remercié avant de raccrocher pour aller mettre sa famille en sécurité. Je ne comprenais ce que voulait ces vampires aux Cullen, leur animosité n'était apparemment pas dû au hasard puisqu'ils cherchaient visiblement à les tuer. D'après mes visions, ils faisaient tout pour rencontrer la famille durant leurs chasses.

Depuis que j'avais compris la différence des Cullen, je m'étais à de nombreuses reprises demandé ce qu'ils pouvaient être, bien sur, j'avais tout fait pour éviter d'y penser, mais je ne pouvais pas bloquer mon esprit qui avait soif de curiosité et de vérité. Vampire. C'est ce qui m'avait parut le plus évident et le fait qu'ils vivent au milieu des humains ne pouvaient dire qu'une chose à mon sens, ils ne s'en nourrissaient pas.

En soupirant, je me laissais tomber sur le divan avant d'ôter mes chaussures pour m'allonger. Les paroles de Jasper résonnaient dans mon esprit, il pensait que j'étais sa compagne, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille sous prétexte que mon sang ne lui donner pas envi de me mordre?

En essayant d'être honnête avec moi-même, je devais reconnaître que ce garçon magnifique ne me laissait pas indifférente, mais sincèrement, qu'elle femme pourrait être indifférente à son charisme, à sa beauté physique et à son charme? Je ne lui faisais toujours pas confiance, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si tout cela n'était pas une façon de m'utiliser. Si les Cullen étaient effectivement en danger, m'avoir à leurs côtés était forcement un bon avantage. Je n'étais pas stupide, pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi parfait devrait-il se contenter de moi? Impossible.

C'est en pensant à lui que je m'endormais comme une masse sur le divan pour me réveiller au milieu de la nuit la tête sur ses genoux. En prenant conscience de sa présence, je sursautais et me redressais en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ça va? Me demanda-t-il innocemment

Je levais les sourcils en secouant la tête. Est-ce qu'il se fichait de moi? Je me doutais qu'il devait récupérer sa voiture et son portable, mais était-ce une raison pour soulever mon corps et poser ma tête sur ses genoux? A la vérité, ce qui me déranger le plus, c'est que je ne détestais pas cette proximité.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que ma tête faisait sur tes genoux?

Il se mit à rire en mirant mon expression et je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine vexé comme une gamine de cinq ans.

- Et bien, je suis venu m'assoir à côté de toi en me contentant de te caresser les cheveux et au bout d'un moment, tu as glissé sur moi et posé ta tête sur mes genoux toute seule, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me repousser? Grommelais-je

- Pourquoi ça? S'exclama-t-il en levant un sourcil. Je serais stupide de te repousser alors que tout ce que je veux c'est te toucher

Je plaquais une main sur mon visage en baissant la tête gêné et me souvins brusquement les derniers événements.

- Comment va ta famille? Demandais-je en me redressant

- Bien, sourit-il. Grâce à toi

Je soupirais soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la fin pour cette famille de vampires.

- Oui, je suis plutôt pratique, murmurais-je sarcastique en me levant. Heu... tu voulais autre chose?

Il se leva pour me faire face en illuminant son visage d'un sourire à tomber et je dû fermer les yeux pour éviter de succomber à l'envie de l'embrasser.

- Ma famille te remercie, souffla-t-il les lèvres effleurant mon oreille. Et moi aussi

Je fis l'effort de rouvrir les yeux et parvins à reculer d'un pas. Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite pour mon propre bien et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à faire abstraction de mon attirance pour lui.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur mes lèvres et je le vis lécher les siennes.

- Heu... et bien... pas de quoi, soupirais-je en reportant mon attention sur le plancher.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il parte, mais il n'en fit rien, il restait devant moi et en relevant la tête, je rencontrais son regard rivé sur moi.

- Autre chose?

- Oui, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'avantage pour se pencher sur moi. Je te veux, Alice. Je n'ai jamais désiré si ardemment durant ma longue existence et sache que je ne vais pas abandonner, loin de là.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'empara de mes lèvres et après un baiser langoureux, il disparut de ma vue. Je restais coite, au milieu de mon salon, étourdis autant par ses paroles que par son baiser et je commençais sérieusement à me demander comment j'allais pouvoir lui échapper. Je détestais me l'avouer, mais je ressentais déjà quelque chose pour lui et je savais que plus j'attendrais pour trouver une solution à ce problème, plus il me serait difficile de revenir à la réalité lorsque j'aurai enfin la preuve que seul mon don était en cause.

Durant la semaine suivant, Jasper et sa famille ne se présentèrent pas à l'école et j'avais bêtement pensé qu'ils avaient dû se débarrasser des vampires qui menaçaient leurs vies et que peut-être Jasper allait enfin arrêter d'essayer de me faire croire qu'il avait un quelconque intérêt pour moi.

Je souriais en m'installant à ma table habituelle à la cafétéria. Écouter les ragots et autres stupidités sur la nouvelle élève était vraiment à se tordre de rire. Quelques garçons pariaient entre eux sur lequel pourrait la mettre dans son lit en premier, quand aux filles, elles passaient leur temps à l'insulter derrière son dos en se persuadant qu'elle faisait tout pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

Elle s'était plutôt bien adapté, même si elle ne trainait pas avec les meilleurs, au moins, elle avait trouvé une place. J'avais été très amusé d'entendre qu'elle voulait être appelé Bella et non Isabella qui était son vrai prénom. Il est vrai qu'elle était mignonne, mais pas assez à mes yeux pour se faire appeler Bella. Je trouvais cela un peu prétentieux de sa part.

Le lundi suivant, toute la famille Cullen était de retour et il m'apparut que si leur absence n'avait rien à voir avec moi, le soleil était certainement en cause. Bien évidemment, comme me l'avait prédit une de mes visions, Jasper vint s'assoir avec moi durant la pause déjeuner. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi cette vision m'était apparut, en règle générale, mes visions me prévenaient d'un danger ou quelque chose d'important, alors pourquoi me prévenir de sa petite visible à ma table de solitaire?

- Bonjour, chérie

Je relevais la tête en arquant un sourcil qui n'eut pour réponse que son rire alors qu'il s'installa devant moi sans me demander mon avis.

- Chérie? Répétais-je

- Et bien, je pourrais utiliser d'autres mot doux, mais ça pourrait être gênant en publique.

Je laissais échapper un rire que j'aurais voulu ravaler aussitôt. Il était si difficile de lui résister.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Jasper? Demandais-je en remarquant les regards braqués sur nous

- J'ai essayé de te contacter la semaine dernière, mais tu n'as jamais décroché

- Et?

- Et tu m'as manqué

Je sentais mes joues chauffés et je baissais misérablement la tête pour tenter de m'en cacher.

- Par pitié, Jasper. Arrête ça!

- Arrête quoi?

Je me levais brusquement, incapable de supporter d'avantage la gêne que je ressentais et je sentis brusquement une vague de calme me submerger, mais cela ne m'arrêta pas dans mon élan. Je marchais rapidement vers la sortie après avoir ramassé mes affaires. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être aussi stupide.

- Alice! Entendis-je derrière moi

Je me retournais en essayant de ravaler mes larmes, le fixant avec un regard suppliant et je repris ensuite mon chemin pour aller jusqu'à ma voiture afin d'attendre la demi heure me séparant de ma prochaine heure de cour à l'abri des regards.

Il ne m'avait pas suivit et dans ma stupidité, je n'étais pas sur qu'être loin de lui était réellement ce que je voulais. Je restais quinze bonnes minutes assise seule dans l'habitacle à diriger mes pensées sur Jasper. J'avais les yeux rivés sur les élèves trainant sur le parking lorsque je remarquais Edward à l'autre bout de celui-ci en train de fixer la nouvelle qui se trouvait garé juste à côté de moi, elle fouinait dans son sac. Je souris, lui aussi voulait la mettre dans son lit? C'était plutôt amusant en sachant qu'il en avait grandement besoin, peut-être que s'il parvenait à mettre la fameuse Bella dans son lit, il aurait l'air moins constipé? Il paraissait si concentré sur elle que j'en arrivais à me demander s'il n'allait pas finir par se coller une migraine, je ne savais pas ce qu'il lisait dans son esprit, mais cela paraissait prendre toute son attention.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais parfaitement calmé. J'attrapais donc mon sac pour me diriger vers mon dernier cour, mais en arrivant à proximité de la nouvelle, je fus prise d'une vision horrible dans laquelle elle mourrait écrasé par une camionnette. Je n'eus pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre ma vision que la camionnette arrivait déjà droit sur elle, sans réfléchir, je me mis à parcourir les deux mètres nous séparant pour la pousser de la voie, la faisant tomber lourdement au sol dans le processus. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps d'en sortir. Mon corps fut brusquement projeté contre le camion de Bella et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la camionnette que je reconnus comme celle de Tyler vint écraser mon corps contre celui-ci, la camionnette recula presque aussitôt pour me libérer et je m'écroulais de tout mon poids sur le bitume. Une douleur vive à la base de mon dos me fit hurler, puis je tombais dans l'obscurité.


	6. Chapter 6

DURE RÉALITÉ

J'ouvrais les yeux sur un plafond blanc, de suite consciente que je n'étais pas chez moi. Je me sentais complètement engourdis, mais je n'avais mal nulle part. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Où étais-je ?

- Tu es réveillé, entendis-je soupirer près de moi

Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises et pivota la tête vers la droite non sans difficultés. Jasper était là, me regardant curieusement.

- Je vais appeler un médecin

Je fronçais les sourcils et tendis la main pour tenter de l'arrêter, mais il avait déjà disparut. Essayant de me redresser, j'appuyais doucement sur mes bras et remarquais que j'étais couché sur un lit d'hôpital et puis tout devint clair. Ma vision, Isabella, la camionnette fonçant sur elle pour finir par m'écraser moi.

Je fus brusquement prise de panique en prenant conscience que je ne parvenais pas à sentir mes jambes. Je poussais un cris strident en arrachant les draps pour vérifier qu'elles étaient encore bien là. Mon cœur battait incroyablement fort et je poussais un soupire de soulagement en constatant qu'elles étaient toujours bien accrochés au reste de mon corps, mais je fus totalement incapable de les bouger. Je ne sentais strictement rien.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Jasper et son père visiblement inquiet en posant les yeux sur moi

- Alice...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mes jambes ? Hurlais-je horrifié

Jasper s'approcha de moi et tenta de me prendre la main, mais je le repoussais sans ménagement. J'étais effrayé et je voulais savoir ce qui se passait pour moi.

- Te souviens-tu de l'accident ? S'enquit le docteur Cullen en faisant le tour du lit pour se planter près de moi

- Oui

Il poussa un soupire et échangea un rapide regard avec son fils qui hocha légèrement la tête avant de m'envoyer une onde de calme qui ne fit qu'accroître ma colère.

- Arrête ça ! M'époumonais-je en le fusillant du regard. Et sors de cette putain de chambre !

Il m'adressa un regard suppliant, mais je n'avais pas de soin, je voulais qu'il sorte et je le voulais maintenant. Qui était-il d'ailleurs pour se permettre de pénétrer dans ma chambre ?

- Alice, murmura-t-il attristé

- Dehors ! Hurlais-je. Dehors, dehors, dehors !

Il baissa la tête et la secoua légèrement avant de disparaître de ma chambre tendit que le docteur Cullen tenta à son tour de me prendre la main.

- J'ai posé une question ! M'énervai-je

- Je suis désolé, Alice, soupira-t-il une expression dévasté gravé sur le visage. Ta colonne vertébrale à été sectionné au niveau de la...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Le coupais-je hors de moi. Arrêtez avec votre charabia, dites-moi ce qui se passe avec mes jambes !

Il parut confus un instant, puis prit une grande inspiration en reportant son regard sur le sol blanc

- Tu ne peux plus marcher...

- Quoi ?

Ma voix été sortit dans un murmure d'agonie. Avais-je bien entendu ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était certainement une plaisanterie, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ?

- Je suis tellement désolé, Alice, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête. Lorsque la camionnette ta percuté, le choc à été très violent et je suis au regret de te dire qu'il n'y a malheureusement rien à faire. C'est irréparable...

Je restais coite durant de nombreuses secondes, totalement perdu. Ses paroles se répétant encore et encore dans mon esprit. Irréparable. Cela voulait dire que je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher. Jamais.

- Irréparable, répétais-je pitoyablement. Je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher. Plus jamais ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, faire de la rééducation, quelque chose ?

Le docteur Cullen s'installa auprès de moi et tendit la main pour prendre la mienne, cette fois, je ne le repoussais pas, trop confuse et choqué.

- Aucune rééducation ne pourrait réparer ça, avoua-t-il la voix tremblante. Mais tu ne seras pas seule, nous allons t'aider, nous serons tous là pour toi. Nous serions ravis de t'accueillir à la maison dès que tu seras en mesure de sortir de l'hôpital et...

- Dehors !

- Alice...

- Sortez d'ici tout de suite ! Hurlais-je. Si vous ne pouvez rien faire pour réparer mes jambes, alors vous ne servez à rien !

Il se leva à contre cœur en m'adressant un regard de pitié dont je me serais bien passé et hocha lentement la tête.

- Je vais t'envoyer une infirmière, m'informa-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus. J'étais écœuré. Moi et mon besoin de me mêler de la vie des autres, moi et mon besoin de sauver cette stupide fille qui n'était rien pour moi. Une décision prise en une fraction de seconde m'avait transformé en handicapé et j'avais encore du mal à prendre conscience que mes jambes ne fonctionneraient plus jamais.

Après un long moment, j'entendis frapper à la porte et je fus soudain très en colère. Je ne voulais voir personne, je ne voulais parler à personne. Je les détestais, tous autant qu'ils étaient, je les haïssais du plus profond de mon âme.

- Bonjour, murmura une petite voix

Je relevais la tête pour voir l'objet de mon malheur juste devant moi, le regard rougit, les mains jointes, elle semblait nerveuse.

Comment osait-elle ? Comment osait-elle se présenter devant moi, me montrer son visage ?

Sans réfléchir, j'attrapais la première chose à porter de main sans prêter attention à ce que ça pouvait être, bien trop prise par ma colère pour m'en inquiéter et je le balançais de toutes mes forces dans sa direction. Je pris conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un verre lorsque celui-ci atteignit son genoux.

Elle poussa un cri strident et porta de suite la main à son genoux alors que la chambre fut brusquement envahit de monde. Edward fut le premier à pénétrer dans celle-ci et le lança un regard furieux avant de reporter son attention sur le genoux de sa bien aimé, puis Jasper qui poussa un grognement en direction de son frère

- Je ne veux pas voir vos visages immondes ! Dehors ! Hurlais-je en me redressant

- Elle voulait simplement prendre de tes nouvelles ! Siffla Edward

- Elle peut bien aller au diable tout comme toi, connard !

Je le vis serrer les dents juste avant que Jasper ne se déplace pour lui faire face en poussant un autre grognement d'avertissement.

- Prend là avec toi et sors ! Siffla celui-ci

Edward attrapa la main de la garce et disparut rapidement de la pièce, mais Jasper ne me fit pas ce plaisir, se contentant de refermer la porte derrière eux avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Dégage, Jasper, soupirais-je en reportant mon attention sur la fenêtre

- Ne me repousse pas, me supplia-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans ma direction

- Dégage ! Répétais-je un peu plus fort

- Alice...

- Dois-je te lancer quelque chose à toi aussi ?

Ce connard se mit à rire, il osait rire de moi...

- Je ne crois pas que cela pourrait me blesser, murmura-t-il

Je tournais la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, la rage dégoulinant de chaque pores de ma peau, je voulais qu'il sorte et qu'il ne revienne jamais. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que je ne voulais pas de lui ?

- Je suis tellement désolé, marmonna-t-il en sanglotant brusquement. J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû être là pour toi...

- Je veux que tu sortes d'ici et que tu ne revienne jamais, grommelais-je en serrant les dents.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux et... s'il te plais, pardonne-moi...

Je me mis à rire hystérique. Qu'était-il en train de dire ? Qu'il aurait dû être là ? Pourquoi ?

- Arrête avec ta culpabilité stupide ! Tu ne me dois rien et moi non plus. Maintenant sors. Et fais-moi plaisir, ne reviens pas

- Alice...

- Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ! M'époumonai-je en agrippant la cruche d'eau sur la table de chevet pour lui lancer. Dégage ! Dehors ! Hors de ma vue !

Il n'essaya même pas d'éviter la cruche, se contentant de l'attraper au vol, laissant l'eau l'éclabousser au visage. Il ferma les yeux durant une seconde et les rouvrit visiblement pas décidé à partir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda l'infirmière qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre

- Faites-le partir, s'il vous plais, soupirais-je en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. Il n'est pas de ma famille, je ne le connais pas, je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille.

- Monsieur ?

Jasper poussa un soupire et je l'entendis quitter la pièce. Enfin seule, pensais-je avant de constater que l'infirmière n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

- Je vais vous...

- Faite ! La coupais-je. Mais je vous en supplie, arrêtez de me parler

Elle ne rajouta rien et se contenta d'effectuer ses soins, puis elle m'informa qu'elle viendrait un peu plus tard pour m'emmener prendre un bain et qu'il suffisait que j'appuie sur le bouton de la télécommande si j'avais brusquement envie d'aller au toilette.

Alors ce sera toujours ça ? Pensais-je tristement en regardant la porte se refermer derrière elle. Je ne pourrais plus jamais faire des choses simples comme prendre un bain ou aller au toilette sans l'aide de quelqu'un ?

Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça, je ne voulais pas. A peine étais-je en train de me remettre de la mort de ma mère que cet accident anéantissait ma vie. Durant plusieurs heures, je restais là, le regard rivé sur le ciel à me demander comment je pourrais continuer à vivre. Et puis, l'évidence me frappa.

Je ne voulais plus vivre.

Je me dégageais des draps dans lesquelles l'infirmière m'avait à nouveau emmitouflé. La chute sur le sol fut plus violente que prévu, mais je parvins à me traîner tel le ver que j'étais devenu jusqu'à l'armoire dans laquelle était rangé mes affaires. J'ouvrais celle-ci pour attraper mon sac et en sortis le canif que je gardais sur moi en permanence.


	7. Chapter 7

DÉSESPOIR

Pov Jasper

J'étais anéantis. Je n'avais pas été là pour elle, peu importe qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, peu importe qu'elle essaye encore et encore de me repousser, j'aurais dû être là pour la protéger et je n'étais tout simplement pas là. En fait, j'étais bien trop occupé à me jeter dans mon apitoiement pour être présent à ses côtés, pour la sauver.

Après l'avoir tant bouleversé lors de mon intrusion au déjeuner, elle m'avait rejeté si violemment que je n'avais pas préféré insister. Je ressentais ses émotions si forts et je savais que je ne lui étais pas indifférent, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de me repousser et au lieu de prendre ça comme un homme, comme le guerrier que je suis, j'avais simplement réagit comme n'importe quel adolescent de dix sept ans, j'avais fuit le lycée pour aller chasser ou plutôt, pour aller calmer mes nerfs.

Je n'étais pas en colère contre elle, non. J'étais en colère contre moi. Elle avait beau jouer la carte de l'indifférence, moi je savais à quel point elle souffrait, chaque jour, sa peine paraissait l'envahir d'avantage que le jour précédent et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Jamais je n'avais ressentis ça pour qui que ce soit, bien sur, après notre première rencontre dans ce couloir au début de l'année, je m'étais contenté de renier farouchement ces émotions. Moi tomber pour une humaine? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'étais pas parvenu à me voiler la face bien longtemps et lorsque Carlisle était rentré un soir de l'hôpital avec cette lettre dans les mains, j'avais de suite reconnus son odeur. L'ayant suivit à de nombreuses reprises durant des mois, j'étais sur de ne pas me tromper. Bien évidemment, Edward avait passé son temps à me reprocher mes pensées et il avait même osé s'en prendre à elle, alors que non seulement, elle ne savait rien des sentiments que je nourrissais à son égard, mais en plus, elle avait tenté de nous sauver.

Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres humains, elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur nous, elle n'avait pas non plus cherché à profiter de la situation, se contentant d'envoyer cette lettre en espérant ne pas être reconnu.

Grâce à elle, nous étions venu à bout de ces nomades qui avaient eu le désir étrange de voler notre territoire en nous rayant de la carte par la même occasion, ils étaient doués et nous serions sans doute tous morts sans Alice.

N'ayant ressentit de l'amour que pour cette chienne de Maria, en prenant la réelle mesure de mes sentiments pour Alice, je m'étais retrouvé bien dépourvu. Je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi faire. Avec celles de mon espèce, il était simple d'obtenir du sexe et d'assouvir ses besoins, mais je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux de personne et même si j'avais aimé Maria à une certaine mesure, je n'avais pas eu à faire quoi que ce soit pour l'avoir.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire avec cette petite humaine si ce n'était être honnête avec elle, autant que possible. Je lui avais donc facilement avoué que je la voulais, je l'avais séduit ouvertement et j'étais loin d'être subtile. Je savais cependant que je devais d'abord abattre le mur de souffrance qui l'entourait solidement et qui m'empêchait d'atteindre son cœur et je devais bien m'avouer que ma capacité d'empathe ne m'aidait pas autant que je l'aurais imaginé. Elle était en colère la plupart du temps et même si elle tentait de reporter sa colère sur les autres, je sais que celle qu'elle détestait, c'était elle. Alors comment faire en sorte que quelqu'un qui se hait autant puisse accepter l'amour d'une autre personne? D'un vampire qui plus est? Je n'avais pas de réponse à cette question, encore une fois, j'étais démunis.

Souvent je me demandais comment elle en était arrivé à se haïr à ce point, même si je savais certaines choses, qu'elle vivait la plupart du temps toute seule, que sa mère était morte et qu'elle avait ces fameuses visions, rien d'autre ne parvenait à me mettre sur la voix. J'étais pourtant sur qu'on ne pouvait pas se haïr à ce point sans une bonne raison. La solitude semblait être sa seule amie et elle ressentait parfois du dégoût... du dégoût de soi.

Cette même émotion qui m'avait tant torturé. Tout comme la culpabilité. Qu'avait-elle pu faire de si horrible pour se sentir coupable?

- Elle s'en veut pour la mort de sa mère, entendis-je derrière moi

Putain de merde! Edward était à une cinquantaine de mètres derrière moi et je ne l'avais même pas repéré, heureusement qu'une abeille serait plus capable de piquer que lui, sinon, je serais sans doute déjà mort.

Je le vis rouler des yeux à ma petite remarque alors qu'il avançait vers moi.

- Comment pourrait-elle se sentir responsable de ça? Grommelais-je en reprenant la contemplation du ciel

- Elle a eut une vision de l'accident alors qu'elle était en cour, m'expliqua-t-il en s'installant près de moi. Elle s'est précipité chez elle tout en sachant que ce serait trop tard, qu'elle ne pourrait pas la sauver

Je restais silencieux, dévoré par la peine. D'une certaine manière, je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, même en sachant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Vivre la mort d'un proche de cette façon, le voir à l'avance et ne rien pouvoir y faire, elle avait dû haïr cette capacité

- Sa mère était tout pour elle. Elle l'adorait, littéralement. Elle y pense souvent quand elle est en cour, m'expliqua-t-il d'une voix dénué d'émotion. Il est plutôt surprenant que tu ne sois pas à l'hôpital

Je poussais un léger grognement, pourquoi devait-il toujours être une telle bite?

- Tu sais qu'elle ne me veut pas

- Elle repousse tous le monde parce qu'elle se hait, Jasper. Tu es le mieux placé pour comprendre ça. Au début, lorsque tu es arrivé ici, tu nous parlais à peine, tu ne voulais jamais qu'on t'aide, le nombre de fois ou nous avons dû te retenir pratiquement de force parce que tu avais glissé... ça ne te rappel rien?

- Si, murmurais-je en pivotant la tête vers lui. Mais j'étais loin d'être aussi virulent envers vous et puis j'avais des raisons légitimes de m'en vouloir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, comment l'aider

- Insiste, sers-toi de ton don, force la un peu... ce n'est pas en restant assis ici que tu vas l'aider à aller mieux

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire amèrement, n'était-il pas celui qui m'en avait tant voulu d'avoir développé des sentiments pour une humaine?

- Elle est mal et... disons que la transformation pourrait être la seule solution pour elle

- Ce n'est pas plutôt le fait que tu soit tombé amoureux d'Isabella Swan?

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle! Grogna-t-il

- Empathe, lui rappelais-je en tapotant ma tempe. Quand vas-tu lui dire que tu l'aime?

Il se renfrogna et je ressentis une pointe de culpabilité mélangé à une grande quantité de honte

- Jamais! Elle est en parfaite santé, je ne vais pas lui voler sa vie pour des raisons égoïstes. Elle y a échappé belle aujourd'hui et...

Il se tut durant quelques instants

- Et?

- Et Alice lui doit la vie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle l'a hait à ce point, après tout, c'est elle qui a décidé de la sauver

- Pour quelqu'un qui croit tout savoir, grommelais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se hait, tu te souviens? Sachant que ce n'est pas en demandant gentiment que les autres vont la laisser seule, elle préfère utiliser la colère, d'ailleurs, ça marche très bien

Il allait répondre quelque chose, mais mon téléphone se mit à bourdonner dans ma poche. Carlisle. Avant même de décrocher, j'étais déjà debout prêt à retourner à l'hôpital.

- Oui?

- Fils, soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé, Alice... elle a été transféré dans le service de psychiatrie, tu ne vas pas pouvoir la voir pour le moment

- Hein? Psychiatrie... pourquoi?

- Elle a tenté de se suicider

Je laissais tomber le téléphone et Edward le rattrapa au vol pour continuer à lui parler

- Carlisle, c'est moi

- Il va bien?

- Sous le choc

Je lui arrachais le portable des mains

- Je dois la voir!

- Pas maintenant, fils, laisse-lui du temps

- Elle a besoin de moi, Carlisle

- Jasper, pour le moment, il faut la laisser faire face à la situation, elle a besoin d'être seule un moment, je ne pense pas que te voir va arranger le problème, elle ne parle pas, elle reste totalement immobile, plongé dans une sorte de léthargie. Laisse les médecins faire leur travail et...

La conversation se coupa lorsque le téléphone fut pulvérisé en milliers de petits morceaux dans mes mains, glissant entre mes doigts pour tomber dans l'herbe. Je ne pouvais plus la voir? Combien de temps? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas tenter de l'aider? Mon pouvoir devait servir à ça, quelque chose d'utile, quelque chose de bien, plutôt que la destruction pour laquelle j'en avais toujours fait usage.

- Veux-tu aller chasser?

- Je veux être seul, Edward, murmurais-je avant de me mettre à courir à une vitesse folle entre les arbres


	8. Chapter 8

MON ENFER PERSONNEL

Pov Alice

Cette saleté d'infirmière m'avait trouvé et depuis, j'étais enfermé dans cette chambre aseptisé. Je ne savais pas qui je devais haïr le plus entre celle que j'avais sauvé et celle qui m'avait trouvé, même si au fond, je devais certainement être celle visé par mes sombres sentiments. A présent, non seulement j'allais passer ma vie dans ce fauteuil horrible, mais également enfermé entre quatre murs. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que je voulais qu'on me fiche la paix ? Pour qui se prenaient-ils pour se permettre de choisir à ma place ce que je pouvais ou non supporter ? Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un souffrait de mon malheur, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit pour me retenir.

Alors pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas me laisser disparaître ? Je n'étais qu'une abomination après tout, une sorte de bête curieuse capable de voir les gens mourir avant même que ça ne se produise sans pour autant pouvoir les sauver... du moins, je n'avais pas sauvé la seule personne qui m'importait vraiment.

Cela faisait des jours que j'étais ici, lorsque j'avais refusé de me nourrir, un médecin était venu me menacer de le faire « à sa façon » selon ses propres dires. Autant dire que je n'avais aucune envie de supporter leur connerie dans mon bras, j'avais donc fait l'effort de manger cette nourriture dégueulasse. Sérieusement, on devrait nous payer pour ingérer une telle merde.

Tous les jours, je recevais la visite de plusieurs infirmières. Il y avait celles qui venaient me ramener mon repas, celles qui venaient m'injecter leurs merdes et bien sur, mon cher ami, le docteur Silver... mon cauchemar personnel.

Je ne comprenais pas comment il était parvenu à obtenir son diplôme, ce mec haïssait son travail ou peut-être ses patients, je n'étais pas très sur, mais dans la mesure ou je faisais parti de ses patients, l'avoir sur le dos pratiquement tous les jours était une vraie torture.

Il me parlait comme si j'étais la reine des imbéciles, pourtant, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, il n'y avait pas que des cons qui voulaient mourir. Sa thérapie était surtout basé sur les médicaments et les menaces, jamais de ma vie, je n'avais à ce point été menacé. En règle générale, il essayait de me faire peur en me parlant de différents traitements qu'il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser sur moi si je ne faisais pas le nécessaire pour coopérer.

Je ne pouvais peut-être pas recracher les médicaments, ni refuser les injections, mais ils ne pouvaient pas me forcer à parler. Je ne voulais pas parler, je n'avais rien à dire.

J'avais à de nombreuses reprises repassé la scène de l'accident dans mon esprit, me demandant si le sauvetage de la jeune fille insistant pour se faire appeler Bella valait la destruction de ma vie, ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait.

Au fond, je savais que cette pensée était horrible, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. De toute façon, j'en revenais toujours à la même conclusion.

J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait.

D'une part, parce que ma propre vie était pathétique et que la sienne devait certainement valoir plus le coup d'être sauvé que ma misérable carcasse et d'autre part, parce que si j'avais laissé la pauvre fille mourir sous mes yeux en sachant que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

Donc, deux excellentes raisons d'avoir perdu et mes jambes et mon envie de vivre.

J'avais également repensé à Jasper. Une partie de moi s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir traité de la sorte, mais l'autre savait que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait avec lui. Je n'étais déjà pas terrible avant, même plutôt pathétique en comparaison de sa perfection, mais maintenant, cela aurait parut ridicule. Le pauvre, peu importe ce qu'il était, il méritait certainement mieux qu'un corps brisé renfermant un âme se mourant à petit feu.

Penser à lui était la seule chose qui parvenait à me faire sourire. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis mon réveil et pourtant, il parvenait encore à me faire sourire.

La porte m'arracha à mes douces pensées pour laisser apparaître le visage haineux de ce cher docteur. Il étira un sourire qui sur ses traits ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un réel sourire.

- Bonjour, Alice, me salua-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, me contentant de reporter mon attention sur la fenêtre, jusqu'ici mon manque d'entrain m'avait aidé à oublier sa présence.

- Je vois que tu ne veux toujours pas parler, mais il va bien falloir que tu fasse un effort

Je roulais des yeux en poussant un long soupire d'exaspération

- J'ai promis à ta tante de m'occuper de toi et je le ferais, Alice. D'ailleurs, je dois dire qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse que tu refuse catégoriquement de la voir

J'écarquillais des yeux, personne ne m'avait dit qu'elle m'avait rendu visite. Ce connard avait osé lui dire que je ne voulais pas la voir ? De quel droit, putain ?

Je tournais la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un regard noir qui ne le fit sourire que plus largement

- Ne t'inquiète pas trop, Alice, murmura-t-il en s'approchant lentement de moi, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait arrêter de vivre à cause de toi. Je lui ai dit que tout irait parfaitement bien et que mon service était de loin le meilleur pour te prendre en charge

Dans un monde normal, avec un médecin normal, j'aurais sans doute dû me sentir rassuré par de telles paroles, mais je tremblais comme une feuille, cet immonde personnage était une sorte de sadique et je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait avoir tant de pouvoir. Il s'arrêta devant mon fauteuil et balada sa main sur mon bras très lentement, lorsque j'eus la mauvaise idée de reculer de sa touche, il m'agrippa douloureusement.

- Tu devrais comprendre, petite Alice. Ici, tu es à moi, ici, personne ne va t'écouter, personne ne va t'aider. Je viendrais te donner ton nouveau traitement un peu plus tard. Je suis sur que nous allons très bien nous entendre toi et moi, m'assura-t-il en relevant mon menton pour aimanter mon regard au sien

Il passa un doigt sur ma joue et avec un clin d'œil, il disparut de la chambre, me laissant choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Je le savais mauvais, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ses menaces seraient autres que verbales. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'était son traitement, encore moins ce que son regard cachait, parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de bon dans ses intentions et le fait que personne ne se soucis de moi était juste parfait pour lui permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Pov Jasper

Cela faisait plus de huit semaines maintenant et je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais arrêté d'accompagner les autres à l'école, j'en étais incapable. Carlisle m'avait dit qu'Alice était prise en charge, que je devais attendre qu'elle sorte, mais ça commençait à faire long, après tout, son comportement était compréhensible, j'étais sur qu'elle n'était pas la première à tenter de se suicider après avoir apprit son handicap. Sa dépression était donc pour ma part tout à fait normale et je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre d'entendre Carlisle me dire d'attendre et je n'étais pas le seul car Emmet, Esmée et même Edward demandaient à aller la voir.

Le responsable du service pense que dans son cas, aucune visite...

- Carlisle ! Hurlais-je en me levant brusquement, tu ne peux pas croire qu'elle va aller mieux si personne de prend soin d'elle ?

- Les médecins sont là et...

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Grognais-je. Je jure Carlisle, si tu ne fais rien pour nous permettre de lui rendre visite, je vais aller l'enlever !

Cela parut le faire réagir parce qu'il se leva à son tour

- Jasper, je n'y connais pas grand chose en psychologie, mais si son médecin pense...

- Je ne me soucis pas de ce qu'il pense ! Elle a besoin de moi, de nous. Je peux l'aider avec mon don. Je veux la voir, Carlisle

- Je pense qu'il a raison, chéri, intervint Esmée, même si cette fameuse thérapie est une bonne chose, moi aussi je veux la voir, je ne peux pas croire qu'être constamment seule là bas soit une bonne chose

- Elle nous a pourtant repoussé, elle a même refusé de voir sa tante d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, insista Carlisle

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, je me mis à marcher à grandes enjambés jusqu'à la porte, bien décidé à aller la chercher. Il n'était pas question que je la laisse un jour de plus seule avec elle même, peu importe qu'elle me repousse, peu importe qu'elle ne veuille voir personne, je ne la laisserais pas.

- Fils, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Carlisle les yeux ronds

- Je vais la chercher ! Grognais-je en lui adressant un regard noir

Il s'empressa de poser sa main sur la mienne toujours posé sur la clenche de la porte et je réprimais un grognement.

- Très bien, je vais m'arranger pour qu'on puisse lui rendre visite, me promit-il

- Demain matin, exigeais-je

Il hocha la tête en soupirant et alla jusqu'à son bureau pour contacter ce fameux médecin qui paraissait si sur que la solitude était la solution à la dépression de mon Alice. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle était seule depuis des semaines, tout comme je ne pouvais pas croire qu'un médecin puisse conforter Alice à adopter un tel comportement. Non seulement elle avait besoin de soutient, mais en plus je devenais fou en restant loin d'elle, je la voulais, maintenant plus que jamais et si elle acceptait, je la transformerais sans attendre.

Je patientais toute la nuit assis sur mon lit en pensant à elle, à ce que j'allais lui dire, aux paroles que je devrais prononcer pour parvenir à la convaincre de me laisser l'aimer, de me laisser la transformer, aux promesses que j'allais lui faire...

De ma vie, jamais je n'avais ressentis ce que je ressentais pour elle. Mon semblant de relation avec Maria paraissait pathétique face aux quelques moments que j'avais partagé avec Alice, pourtant, j'avais vécu plus de cent ans avec ma créatrice et quelques heures seulement avec la fragile humaine qui avait gagné mon cœur.

J'entendis soudainement Edward frapper à la porte, il l'ouvrit sans attendre d'y être invité et s'installa près de moi sur le lit.

- Tu l'aime vraiment, murmura-t-il visiblement surprit

- Tu n'as pas idée, répondis-je avec ferveur. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'avoir

Il hocha doucement la tête et se leva en m'invitant à le suivre, ce à quoi je répondais par un froncement de sourcils.

- Tu n'as même pas remarqué que le jour était levé ? Railla-t-il en faisant un geste vers la fenêtre

Je vis qu'en effet, il faisait jour depuis quelques heures, mais j'étais tellement pris dans ma réflexion que je n'avais pas remarqué. Je souris doucement à l'effet qu'Alice pouvait avoir sur moi, le guerrier, il est vrai que c'était plutôt risible.

- En effet, ria Edward en réponse à mes pensées

Carlisle nous attendait déjà dans le salon et d'après ce que je ressentais, quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Quoi ? Grognais-je en me plantant devant lui

- Je ne sais pas, Jasper, soupira-t-il. Le docteur Silver a refusé catégoriquement et...

- Pardon ? Hurlais-je hors de moi. Il a refusé ? Qu'il aille en enfer ce sale...

- Jasper, me coupa promptement Carlisle. Il a refusé, mais nous allons quand même lui rendre visite. J'ai pris contact avec l'une des infirmières qui travaillait avec moi avant de passer en psychiatrie, elle m'a dit qu'il n'était de service qu'à partir de trois heure, donc nous pouvons la voir ce matin

Je hochais la tête et suivit Carlisle en silence. Seul Edward nous accompagna, dans l'éventualité ou Alice ne voudrait pas nous parler.

Dès notre arrivé à l'hôpital, Carlisle suivit le couloir menant au service en question, une petite blonde attendait près de la machine à café, dès qu'elle le vit, elle afficha un sourire radieux et lui fit signe de la suivre. D'après ce que je ressentais, la pauvre fille devait avoir un faible pour Carlisle, d'ailleurs, lui se sentait apparemment gêné d'avoir profité de la faiblesse de la jeune femme afin de pouvoir voir Alice.

Elle nous conduisit à l'étage du dessus et après avoir parcourut les couloirs durant cinq bonnes minutes, nous arrivions enfin devant la porte.

- Ne vous en faite pas, le docteur Silver n'en saura rien, promit la jeune femme en se plantant devant la porte

- En espérant qu'Alice ne lui dise rien, marmonna Carlisle

- Ho, elle ne lui dira rien dans l'état ou elle est

Je ravalais mon grognement alors que l'infirmière ouvrit la porte, le fauteuil dans lequel Alice était assise était face à la fenêtre, j'allais pénétrer dans la pièce, mais je sentis brusquement la main d'Edward sur mon épaule au même instant qu'une vague d'horreur venant de lui. Je me retournais pour le regarder et il se contenta de secouer la tête dans l'incrédulité. Il reporta furtivement son attention sur l'infirmière et attendit qu'elle soit suffisamment loin de nous afin de pouvoir parler.

- Nous devons l'emmener ! Grogna Edward. Son médecin est un sadique et un pervers

Je reculais de quelques pas avec la sensation qu'il venait de me frapper, puis je me tournais de nouveau vers la chambre, incapable de réagir tant j'étais choqué par ce que venait de dire Edward.

- Edward... de quoi tu parle ? S'étrangla Carlisle

- Elle a été... touché... maltraité, cet homme est complètement malade, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit médecin ! Cracha-t-il

Je sentais la colère rayonner hors de lui et c'est exactement ce qui me sortit de mon état. Je me mis à trembler si fort que je devais ressembler à l'un de ces imbéciles de loups en ce moment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un grognement assez bruyant pour attirer l'attention de quelques personnes au bout du couloir.

- Fils, calme-toi, me supplia Carlisle en s'approchant dangereusement

Cela ne m'aida pas à me calmer, au contraire

- Elle a besoin de nous, Jasper, il faut que tu reprenne le contrôle

- Je... je ne sens rien venant d'elle, balbutiais-je en secouant la tête. Comment c'est possible ?

Carlisle pénétra alors dans la chambre et commença à parler à Alice alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de me calmer. Edward quand à lui, était toujours à côté de moi, tout aussi incapable que je l'étais de faire disparaître sa colère

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vus ? Demandais-je en scrutant Carlisle qui essayer de faire parler Alice

- Je te le dirais lorsqu'on l'aura sortit de là, grommela Edward, crois-moi... c'est pour le mieux

Je hochais la tête à contre cœur, il avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre la tête, encore moins le lieu. J'entrais donc à mon tour dans la chambre en prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations pour me calmer.

- Alice, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi, la pria Carlisle en prenant doucement sa main

Aucune réponse, rien. Je détournais son fauteuil pour lui faire face à mon tour et je jure que si j'avais eu un cœur, il se serait brisé devant la vision que j'avais devant moi.

Alice était là... ou plutôt son corps, parce que la Alice que j'avais rencontré quelques mois auparavant semblait avoir totalement disparut. Elle était pâle et ses yeux paraissaient... ailleurs. Je me baissais devant elle en essayant d'attraper son regard, mais c'était comme si elle ne me voyait pas.

- Alice, murmurais-je en ravalant mes sanglots. Alice, c'est Jasper, ma douce

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle se réveillait et elle parut enfin se rendre compte que j'étais là.

- Jasper ? Souffla-t-elle presque inaudible. Tu es venu me voir ?

Je poussais un long soupire de soulagement et posa ma tête sur ses genoux

- Je vais aller m'occuper des démarches pour la sortir de là, marmonna Carlisle. Ramenez là à la maison, je vous y rejoindrais plus tard

Je hochais la tête sans prendre la peine de le regarder. J'avais toujours les yeux rivés sur Alice et je n'aimais pas ce que je voyais, elle avait l'air complètement drogué.

- Alice, tu vas venir avec moi, chérie

Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit brusquement à pleurer

- Le docteur Silver ne sera pas d'accord, sanglota-t-elle en secouant la tête. Il faut guérir mes hallucinations, si je pars sans être guéri, il va... il va...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais le rehaussement de la colère d'Edward me suffit à comprendre que ce n'était pas bon. Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, je la pris dans mes bras, mais elle poussa un gémissement plaintif et je dû la relâcher aussitôt alors qu'elle se tenait les côtes. Je fermais furtivement les yeux en me répétant encore et encore que je devais rester calmer et dès que j'eus repris un semblant de contrôle, je lui envoyais une forte dose de léthargie afin de pouvoir la transporter. J'aurais pu la laisser dans son fauteuil roulant, mais je n'étais pas sur que Carlisle parvienne facilement à ses fins et je voulais l'emmener loin d'ici le plus vite possible.

Je la portais jusqu'à la porte et me tournais vers Edward avant de sortir de la chambre

- Occupe-toi du fauteuil, Edward

Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement et je me précipitais rapidement vers l'ascenseur, bien décidé à sortir d'ici avec l'amour de ma vie dans les bras.


	9. Chapter 9

DÉCISION

Pov Jasper

Dès notre retour à la maison, Esmée se précipita vers nous visiblement inquiète en voyant Alice endormit dans mes bras. Incapable de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé, je me pressais de monter à l'étage en laissant Edward se charger d'Esmée.

Avec autant de douceur que possible, je posais le corps d'Alice sur mon lit, je secouais la tête en scrutant l'expression de son visage, malgré la léthargie dans laquelle je l'avais plongé, elle paraissait toujours torturé.

Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible pour un vampire, mais je me sentais nauséeux, je ne savais pas encore ce qu'avait fait ce médecin, mais ce dont j'étais sur, c'est qu'il allait mourir.

Comment avais-je pu être stupide en la laissant de la sorte ? Pourquoi avais-je bêtement suivit les ordres de Carlisle ? Si je m'étais écouté, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

En pestant silencieusement, je m'installais près d'elle sur le lit en la tirant doucement sur moi. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander comment je pourrais la guérir, devrais-je attendre pour la transformer ? Devrais-je lui demander son avis en prenant le risque de devoir essuyer un refus ou est-ce que la mordre au plus vite sans me poser plus de questions ne serait pas la meilleurs chose à faire ?

Je restais ainsi durant un long moment, laissant les questions fuser dans mon esprit tendit que ma main voyageait doucement dans ses cheveux, mais ma concentration fut brusquement interrompu par un grand fracas...

- Edward, vas dehors ! Supplia Esmée. Je vais aller voir Jasper

Quelques secondes plus tard, Esmée frappait doucement à la porte

- Entre, Esmée, murmurais-je

Celle-ci pénétra dans la chambre avec un tel regard sur mon Alice que si j'avais pu j'en aurais certainement pleuré. Edward lui avait certainement dit ce qu'il avait vu.

- Jasper, arrête ! Souffla-t-elle en avançant lentement vers le lit. Tu vas lui faire du mal

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je tremblais. Avec un long soupire, je poussais doucement Alice sur le côté afin de me lever sans la réveiller. J'avais peur d'entendre Edward me dire ce qu'elle avait dû supporter à cause de ce charlatant, mais je devais savoir, j'avais besoin de savoir.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, promit Esmée en s'installant à ma place. Il est dehors... je l'ai fait sortir, il était hors de lui

Je hochais sèchement la tête avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller rejoindre Edward. Je n'eus pas beaucoup de mal à trouver mon cher frère, il était en train de faire un carnage dans les bois et à mesure que j'avançais vers lui, gouttant sa colère qui s'infiltrait en moi, je craignant que la mienne ne devienne incontrôlable.

- Edward ! Grognais-je

Celui-ci était tellement prit par sa hargne qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence, ce qui m'aurait certainement fait rire de la part d'un lecteur d'esprit dans d'autres circonstances. Il resta un long moment les yeux rivés sur le sol, les poings serrés, je le sentais essayant de contrôler lui-même ses émotions et le pauvre échouait lamentablement.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Il leva enfin les yeux sur moi et hocha la tête en m'adressant un regard presque suppliant. Je poussais autant de calme que possible vers lui et je fermais un instant les yeux pour essayer de me préparer à ce qui allait venir.

- Je t'écoute...

- Jasper... je... je ne suis pas sur...

Je grognais un avertissement qui le fit tressaillir

- Je t'écoute, répétais-je plus durement

Il hésita quelques secondes probablement le temps de chercher ses mots alors que je commençais déjà à me sentir irrité par son comportement.

- Son médecin... il est... je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, Jasper ! Grogna-t-il brusquement. C'est un sale pervers, il lui a fait du mal, physiquement et mentalement, il la harcelé, punit lorsqu'elle ne lui obéissait pas ou lorsqu'il en a eu assez de son mutisme. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait violé, mais il l'a touché de manière inconvenante

Il me fallut plus d'une minute avant de prendre réellement conscience qu'il avait arrêté de parler. Je restais immobile un moment, j'avais la sensation que mon corps venait de se faire foudroyer, puis les spasmes me secouèrent si violemment que la terre paraissait trembler.

- Jasper, calme-toi ! Entendis-je grogner

Mais au lieu de me calmer, ma vision vira au rouge et sans même enregistrer le mouvement, je bondissais sur la cible en face de moi pour frapper encore et encore, je voulais tuer, détruire, je voulais être capable de me débarrasser de ma haine et ma seule solution était la violence.

- Jasper ! Entendis-je hurler derrière moi. Jasper, arrête ça !

Une pression se fit soudainement sentir sur mes épaules, quelqu'un tenait de m'arracher à ma cible, quelqu'un tentait de m'arracher à mon soulagement. Je me tournais vers le trouble fête, prêt à le déchirer, mais durant une demi seconde de lucidité, ce ne fut pas un ennemie que je tenais entre mes mains, mais Esmée.

Je fis un bond en arrière, me détachant d'elle aussi vite que possible, horrifié à l'idée de l'avoir attaqué.

- Esmée... je... pardon, sanglotais-je décontenancé

Elle était allongé sur le sol, relevé légèrement sur les coudes, me regardant avec crainte

- Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle après un long silence. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as perdu la tête, mais s'il te plaît... ne refait pas ça

Je plaquais les mains sur mon visage essayant de ravaler ma honte et en relevant les yeux sur Esmée, je le vis debout près du corps d'Edward. Le pauvre avait un bras en moins et l'autre pratiquement arraché.

- Je suis désolé, murmurais-je encore et encore

- C'est bon, Jasper, tenta de me rassurer Edward. Si quelqu'un avait fait ça à Bella... je serais devenu fou moi aussi

Ce fut bien la première fois qu'Edward m'étonnait par sa compréhension

- Crois-moi, j'en ai assez vu pour me mettre moi même en colère, marmonna-t-il alors qu'Esmée s'évertuait à remettre son bras en place

- Va la voir, Jasper, me conseilla-t-elle. Carlisle l'examine en ce moment, mais je pense qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin de toi

Je hochais gauchement la tête et me mit à courir vers la maison toujours honteux d'avoir passé ma hargne sur deux personnes ne méritant rien de tel, mais en me jurant que j'allais faire de la vie de ce médecin un enfer.

Après avoir poussé un long soupire, je frappais à la porte et entendis Carlisle m'inviter à entrer.

- C'est ta chambre, Jasper, me fit-il remarquer

Je ne relevais pas, mon attention fut immédiatement tourné vers Alice qui était à présent réveillé, les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

- Elle a deux côtes cassés, quelques contusions et quelques bleues, mais sinon, physiquement elle va bien, murmura Carlisle si bas qu'Alice ne pouvait rien entendre

Il se leva et me fit un signe de tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Je me retrouvais donc au milieu de la chambre à scruter son visage ne marquant aucune émotion. Elle ne ressentait rien et c'était de loin ce qui m'inquiéter le plus.

- Alice ? Murmurais-je doucement dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention

Aucune réaction, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même tendit qu'une multitude de pensées absurdes passaient dans mon esprit. Mais la question la plus importante était que faire ? Que faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux alors que ses émotions paraissaient avoir totalement disparut ?

Que lui avait fait ce médecin pour provoquer un tel comportement ? Je ne sentais ni tristesse, ni peur, ni colère... rien, le vide total.

Un pas devant l'autre à une lenteur qui affligerait même un humain, je m'approchais d'elle en passant à droite du lit et m'y installa. Elle ne releva pas la tête, même ses iris restèrent figés sur ses mains.

Durant un long moment, je restais ainsi à examiner son visage avec soin, cherchant la trace d'une émotions, mais je ne trouvais malheureusement rien de tel. Je levais la main pour la poser doucement sur sa joue, attirant son visage vers moi, la forçant à me regarder.

- Alice, je t'aime, pensais-je à voix haute. Depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi et jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'ai besoin de toi, Alice. J'ai besoin que tu me revienne

Elle plissa légèrement ses yeux morts sur moi et enfin, je ressentais la naissance d'une émotion.

La peine

Bien que mon stupide ego aurait voulu une autre réaction à ma déclaration, au moins, je tenais une émotion que je pouvais travailler. Je ne perdais donc pas de temps, me pressant de laisser mon pouvoir s'emparer de celle-ci afin de la traiter, la faire muer en quelque chose d'agréable, j'y mettais tout mon talent pour créer un mélange que je voulais subtile entre la confiance, le bonheur, le plaisir, l'espoir et je fus récompensé en apercevant l'ombre d'un sourire glisser doucement sur ses jolies lèvres.

- Jasper, murmura-t-elle dans un soupire

- Je suis là, chérie

Elle cligna des yeux

- J'ai oublié de prendre mes médicaments ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que ses émotions muèrent brusquement en confusion et en crainte

Je secouais désespérément la tête, ce genre de réaction ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, ce connard de médecin lui avait endommagé le cerveau. Mon pouvoir aurait dû agir beaucoup plus longtemps, son effet ne pouvait pas disparaître de la sorte, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Je pris son visage en coupe et aimanta mon regard au sien tout en usant à nouveau de mon don

- Alice, tu dois me faire confiance, d'accord ?

Elle hocha aussitôt la tête

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ces médicaments, tu n'as plus besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, je vais prendre soin de toi ici

- Pourquoi ?

J'hésitais une seconde à répondre, mais me décidais à lui dire la vérité, ma vérité qui je l'espérais deviendrait la sienne.

- Parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider. Moi et ma famille sommes les seuls à pouvoir te venir en aide, rectifiais-je à contre cœur

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle à nouveau happé par la confusion

- Parce que je t'aime, Alice, répondis-je honnêtement

Une vague d'horreur s'insinua en moi avec une telle force que j'en serais certainement tombé au sol si je n'avais pas été assis.

- Je ne suis pas assez bien, murmura-t-elle si faiblement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre. Mon corps est brisé, je ne suis rien... rien d'autre qu'un morceau de viande inutile

- Ne dis pas ça ! Criais-je plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu

Je pris quelques grandes inspirations dans l'espoir de me calmer. Comment pouvait-elle dire une telle chose ? Était-ce ce médecin qui lui avait mit une telle idée dans la tête ?

- Tu n'es pas rien, Alice. La femme que j'aime n'est pas rien

- Mais... mais, je suis tellement inutile, je ne mérite rien et...

- Qui a dit ça ? Grognais-je en serrant les dents

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais la peur s'engouffra en elle si rapidement qu'elle la referma presque aussitôt.

- Il ne te touchera plus jamais, promis-je avec véhémence, je le jure, chérie

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot en fuyant mon regard

- Je... je suis désolé

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Alice, soupirais-je alors que des fantasmes de meurtre à l'encontre de ce docteur Silver se jouaient dans mon esprit

- Je suis tellement inutile... je suis désolé, je suis désolé

Un rugissement m'échappa et la fit sursauter, je savais que j'étais prêt de perdre de nouveau la tête, alors j'envoyais une forte dose de léthargie tout en maintenant son corps pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal et allongea doucement son corps endormit sur l'oreiller. Malgré ma colère, je déposais un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de m'enfuir rapidement de la chambre pour la protéger de ma folie.

En redescendant, toute la famille conversait dans le salon, j'hésitais un instant à me joindre à eux sachant qu'ils parlaient certainement d'Alice, mais je me ravisais incapable de mettre ma hargne en échec.

- Tu as besoin de moi, déclara soudainement Emmet en se levant du divan

Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire et il avait raison, cependant, il ne semblait pas comprendre que ma colère était beaucoup trop conséquente pour qu'un vulgaire combat amical puisse en venir à bout. Si je commençais à passer mes nerfs sur Emmet, il aurait de fortes chance de mourir dans le processus.

Je secouais donc la tête avant de sortir, mais je l'entendis me suivre, ainsi qu'Edward

- Laisse-nous t'aider, Jasper, plaida Emmet. Si tu pète un câble, tu vas faire une connerie

Encore une fois, il avait raison, je voulais aller voir cet enfoiré de charlatant. Cependant, une partie de moi, certainement la plus sadique ne voulait pas le tuer, pas maintenant, pas si vite. Non, j'allais vraiment faire de sa vie un enfer avant de lui voler sa vie, lentement et douloureusement. Il aurait le temps de le voir arriver, il allait pouvoir se pisser dessus en se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver.

Je marchais toujours sans but lorsque je fus brusquement frappé par derrière. Je bondissais aussitôt pour voir Emmet en position d'attaque, visiblement décidé à me provoquer si nécessaire tendit qu'Edward se tenait à quelques mètres derrière lui.

- Emmet, je ne veux pas te blesser...

Ou pire, rajoutais-je silencieusement

Il étira un léger sourire provoquant et me se baissa d'avantage, prêt à bondir sur moi.

Ce fut sa perte...


	10. Chapter 10

DÉCISION

Pov Jasper

Il me fallut plusieurs heures pour reprendre le contrôle et lorsque je le fis, les membres d'Emmet jonchaient le sol. Edward était dans un meilleur état que lui, mais également mutilé et Carlisle... s'appliquait à remettre sa jambe droite en place. Cependant ce fut lui qui parvint à me réveiller de ma rage salvatrice.

Ne rester plus que la culpabilité à présent.

Oui, mon monstre s'était considérablement calmé, mais je n'était pas fier de moi. J'avais blessé les membres de ma famille et ce médecin immonde était quand à lui toujours en vie.

- Je suis désolé, murmurais-je en observant les dégâts autour de moi. J'aurai dû...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, me coupa Carlisle. J'aurai sans doute réagis aussi violemment si ça avait été Esmée.

Carlisle m'adressa un sourire compatissant tout en s'occupant d'Emmet alors qu'Esmée se chargeait d'Edward. Il avait beau essayer de me rassurer, voir ceux que je considérai comme ma famille dans cet état me rendait malade.

- Tu projette, l'empathe ! S'écria brusquement la voix d'Emmet

Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant que malgré la situation, Emmet n'avait pas perdu sa bonne humeur, il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir le moins du monde.

- Emmet, je suis dé...

- Si tu me dis que tu es désolé, je te remet une branlé ! Grogna-t-il en essayant de paraître menaçant

Je levai un sourcil, essayant de me rappeler si Emmet était déjà parvenu à me battre au moins une fois depuis notre rencontre, cependant rien ne me vint.

- C'est parce qu'il n'a jamais réussi, railla soudainement la voix d'Edward. Et moi non plus je ne veux pas de tes excuses, nous sommes venu après toi et tu nous a demandé de reculer à plusieurs reprises...

- Et dire que j'ai toujours cru que ces histoires sur le grand major étaient plus qu'exagérés, rempila Emmet. Je dois reconnaître que tu es effectivement un grand guerrier... mais faites-moi plaisir, en dehors de nous, personne ne doit apprendre ce petit incident, ça ruinerait ma réputation...

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à Emmet. Mais soudainement, Alice me revint en tête et avec elle, toutes mes mauvaises pensées.

- Qui est avec elle ? M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Rosalie, répondit Esmée

Je hochai la tête et observa Carlisle terminer sa besogne avec Emmet. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se tourna vers moi en m'adressant un regard désolé et je ressentis une grande quantité d'appréhension venant de lui.

- Je dois te parler d'Alice, commença-t-il doucement. J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait quelques marques de brûlures à l'arrière du crane... je... apparemment, le docteur Silver à utilisé les électrochocs et cela semble avoir endommagé son cerveau...

Je me crispai violemment, sentant la colère me ronger de l'intérieur. Alors qu'une partie de mon cerveau écoutait attentivement Carlisle, une autre ne faisait qu'imaginer les milles et une tortures que je pourrai infliger à ce malade. Ce fut bien la première fois que j'en arrivais à bénir mes années avec Maria, elle m'aura au moins apprit comment punir correctement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par endommagé ? Demandais-je en tentant de garder mon calme

- Et bien, elle semble avoir régressé. Elle ne se comporte plus comme une jeune femme de dix huit ans, mais d'avantage comme une enfant de dix. Il soupira en secouant la tête, je pouvais à présent sentir la colère rayonnant de lui, rivalisant presque avec la mienne. Je crois qu'elle a également des problèmes de mémoires et elle a sans doute perdu sa capacité, d'après ce qu'elle dit, elle n'a pas eu de vision depuis un moment...

Je clignais des yeux, essayant autant que possible d'ingérer les informations qu'il me donnait, mais il était difficile pour moi de comprendre ce que cela impliqué. Toutefois, ce que je pensais être la réponse au problème me vint aussitôt, aussi évidente que l'amour que je ressentais pour elle.

- Je vais la transformer, murmurais-je pour moi-même

- Cela pourrait en effet réparer les dommages, acquiesça-t-il en m'adressant un sourire rassurant

- Mais ?

- Mais rien est sur...

Je hochai la tête. Peu importe qu'elle ne soit plus jamais la même, je l'aimai et rien ne pourrait changer ça. J'espérai que la transformation me la ramènerait, mais si cela ne fonctionnait pas, alors j'apprendrais à apprécier cette nouvelle Alice autant que j'adorai l'ancienne.

- Je veux le faire au plus vite, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la maison. Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Carlisle. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je transforme, mais je ne l'ai pas fait depuis que j'ai arrêté de boire de façon traditionnelle

- Je serais là, Jasper, me rassura-t-il en me suivant

- Nous seront tous là, rajouta Edward en posant une main sur mon épaule

Je montai donc dans la chambre, avec Carlisle, Edward, Esmée et Emmet derrière moi. La décision était prise, bien sur, je l'avais prise depuis longtemps. Cependant la différence à présent était que je n'allais pas lui demander la permission, je n'allais pas attendre son consentement.

Je prenais la décision pour elle, la responsabilité pour elle.

J'allais changer la vie de celle que j'aimais à tout jamais, sans assurance qu'elle finirait par partager mon amour. Bien sur, j'avais sentis son affection, aussi minime soit-elle, mais il était difficile d'être certain de notre lien alors qu'elle était toujours humaine. Alice était si méfiante, si peu confiante en elle-même et en ceux qui l'entourait. Mais j'avais bon espoir, je voulais qu'elle finisse au moins par apprécier l'amour que je lui portais, même si elle ne tombait jamais amoureuse de moi.

Pour le moment, c'est tout ce que je voulais.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, elle s'était endormit dans les bras de Rosalie qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il était rare de voir ma sœur avoir de tels gestes. La douceur n'était pas vraiment ce qui la caractérisait, sauf avec son mari, bien sur.

- Merci, murmurais-je en lui souriant

Rosalie me rendit mon sourire en hochant la tête et se déplaça doucement de sorte de pouvoir me laisser la place.

- Tu veux ?

Elle laissa la question en suspend, je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas forcement d'accord pour ça, mais je considérais Alice comme ma compagne et sa place était donc à mes côtés. Les nouveaux paramètres que Carlisle m'avaient apportés ne faisait qu'accélérer les choses.

- Oui, répondis-je avec assurance

Rosalie hocha de nouveau la tête et se recula afin de se placer près de son mari. Je pris une profonde inspiration et fis signe à Carlisle de s'avancer. Celui-ci s'installa de l'autre côté du lit et m'offrit un sourire encourageant.

- J'ai confiance en toi, fils, murmura-t-il. Je sais que tu vas y arriver

Je lui envoyais une vague de reconnaissance et me pencha sur Alice en l'enfonçant d'avantage dans son sommeil grâce à mon don. J'embrassai doucement son front, fis une petite prière interne afin qu'elle se réveille plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'elle s'était endormit et glissa ma bouche jusqu'à sa jugulaire afin d'y planter mes dents.

L'exercice fut difficile, mais plus facile que prévu cependant. Je l'aimai beaucoup trop pour la tuer, cela m'était tout simplement impossible. Durant mon premier siècle, j'avais tué à profusion, transformé aussi. Cependant je n'avais jamais eu à m'inquiéter, je ne souffrais pas de restriction comme aujourd'hui et je me nourrissais toujours d'un humain ou deux avant de transformer ceux que Maria désignait.

Je poussai autant de venin que possible et avec un effort douloureux, je sautais de l'autre côté de la pièce, essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

- Est-ce que c'est assez ? Demandais-je en scrutant son petit corps s'agiter dans son sommeil

- Oui, fils, c'est très bien. Tu n'as presque pas pris de sang et poussé beaucoup de venin. C'est parfait ! Sourit-il fièrement

Je me réinstallais sur le lit pour lui tenir la main tout en contrôlant au mieux de mes capacités sa douleur. J'étais plutôt fier de moi, mais à présent, j'étais pris d'un dilemme. Je ressentais un fort besoin d'aller visiter ce docteur Silver, surtout sachant qu'une fois Alice réveillé, il serait difficile de m'absenter pour soigner mon patient. Cependant, je me voyais mal laisser Alice durant sa transformation, même si je parvenais à la tenir inconsciente, je ne voulais pas qu'elle traverse cela sans moi.

- Je peux le faire pour toi, entendis-je soudainement derrière mon dos

Je fus surpris de reconnaître la voix d'Edward. Après Carlisle et Esmée, il était certainement le moins violent.

- Il mérite cette violence, murmura-t-il en réponse à mes pensées

Rosalie dû comprendre ce dont nous parlions, parce qu'elle se retourna pour regarder son frère qui hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

- Laisse-moi faire, offrit-elle avec un rictus que je ne lui connaissais pas

Je clignais des yeux, un peu surprise par le plaisir qu'elle semblait prendre alors qu'elle devait s'imaginer passe un moment avec le soit disant médecin.

- Laisse-moi faire, répéta-t-elle. Je te promet qu'il aura ce qu'il mérite

Je vis Carlisle grincer des dents, mais il ne dit rien. Quand à Esmée, elle se contenta de hocher la tête dans la compréhension. Elle avait beau haïr la violence, les monstres capables de sévices pareilles ne devraient pas vivres selon elle.

En soupirant, je pris ma décision.

_Ramenez-le à proximité, mais ne le tuez pas_, pensais-je à l'intention de mon frère. _Venez me chercher dès que vous l'aurez amené._

Edward hocha la tête avec un air sévère et se tourna vers Rosalie et Emmet.

- Venez, se contenta-t-il de dire avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les trois

Je ressentais le malaise de Carlisle, le pauvre semblait en pleine bataille interne. Je me doutais qu'un côté de lui pouvait parfaitement comprendre mon besoin de vengeance, mais l'autre, celui qui caractérisait sa personnalité semblait sur le point d'être malade.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, Carlisle, soufflais-je en caressant doucement les cheveux d'Alice. Mais j'en ai besoin, ma colère ne pourra disparaître qu'avec sa vie...

Il ne répondit pas de suite, mais je sentais toutes les fluctuations dans ses émotions, il passait de la compassion, le pardon, la compréhension...

- Je comprends, finit-il enfin par répondre

- Merci

Je m'allongeai près d'Alice, heureux que mon pouvoir semble atténuer sa douleur et attendit avec impatience l'arrivé de ce porc à laquelle je promettais une mort lente et douloureuse.


End file.
